ThE PoWeRfUlL OlYmPiAn
by TheNanadouSennin
Summary: Sequel to with the permission of the author Ajatashatru, I'm taking the story to finish it. Follow the life of Zoe Sally Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_This is absurd. This beyond any right foolish. To lock ourselves up and think that we will lull back our enemy to sleep is incongruous." yelled a male voice. There were many people sitting on thrones of their own. _

"_I agree with him father. It is foolish to think that we can win by sitting here. We need to help our children. By distancing ourselves we are reducing their chance to win. We can't ignore our children."_

"_ENOUGH." yelled powerful male voice. "My decision is final. We are closing Olympus. No one will try to contact your children. The consequences of disobeying will be severe, dismissed." it ended._

Zoë woke up with a start; this was not the first time that she had this kind of dream. She had seen many such dreams and she had always tried to forget them. On numerous occasions she hadn't been successful in doing so. The twelve years old got up from her bed. She looked out of the window and found that it was morning. For some reason she never understood why she never needed a watch. She could always tell what time it was even when she was completely distracted and it was saying something as she gets easily distracted; after all she had ADHD. She was happy that unlike her friend Edward, she did not have dyslexia. She slowly got out of her bed and she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl with long black hair with a few streaks of red in it. She saw green eyes which had some hint of silver in it. Most of the people failed to see the silver in her eyes. Only her momma, Edward and her other friend Stanly had ever seen it. She was holding her favorite hairpin in her right hand. Zoë perfectly remembered the day it came to her.

_It was a full moon day evening the moon had just rose and Zoë was taking a walk in the park near her home. She had seen an old lady getting teased by boys or better would be say gits. Zoë stood up to those fools and as a token of appreciation the old lady had given Zoë a hairpin saying:_

"_This hairpin was a wedding gift from my husband and I promised him that I would give this to a worthy girl I find. This is a special pin. When under severe distress twist it. You will find help."_

From that day Zoë had kept this pin with her all the time. She had discovered the pin to magical. It turned to any color so as to suit the dress she was wearing. She even discovered the pin would go invisible if she did not want any in her hair.  
"Zoë dear you are up." said a soft female voice. Zoë turned to look at a beautiful woman probably in her late twenties. She had braided caramel hair and soft brown eyes.

"Morning momma, I am getting ready for school." The women smiled walking towards the small girl wrapped her arms around and gave a hug.

"The last day of school, you must be excited. I will prepare breakfast then you run along to your friends." She gave a small peck on the little girl's cheeks and left her to get ready. Soon breakfast arrived and Zoë was digging into her food. The woman smiled fondly at the girl

"Guess what, my dear?"

Zoë looked up "I don't know?" the woman's smile got wider

"We are going to Montauk for three days and nights." Zoë jumped from her seat and gave her momma a bear hug as the mother grinned at her.

"I love you momma, we will have lot of fun."

The woman laughed and hugged her back "yes we will have lot of fun."

"Did daddy love the place, momma?" Zoë asked expectedly at her mother.

The woman nodded "Yes, he loves the place, once started he won't stop talking about it." There was a bit silence for a few seconds which was broken by Zoë

"Did he know me as a child? I mean when I was a baby?"

"Yes my dear, your father knew you as a baby. He was present at your birth." Zoë's momma said.

"Then why did he leave? Why did he not stay with us? Did he not love us? Did he find some other woman attractive?" Zoë now had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her mom hoping that she would tell her that it wasn't true and that he just died but she never told her the truth about it even if the idea of him being dead hurts more than him leaving them.

"Zoë Sally Jackson, never say something like that about your father again. He is the most loyal person in this world. He loved you and he always will. He even named you Sally after his mother." Her mother told her without anger but with a strict tone.

"Then why did he leave?" Zoë asked. "Because he had no choice, he had to go on an important mission on Atlantic Ocean or Pacific." Zoë's momma answered her. Zoë was a bit afraid to ask the next question because she dreaded the answer.

"Momma is he dead?" she asked with a voice liking out fear and anxiety.

"No my dear, whatever makes you think so. He is just lost at the sea, not dead. Remember that, when he sees you he will be so proud of you." Her mother said giving her a bear hug, Zoë wanted to hear more but the dammed phone ran which had to be answered.

"Cally Jackson speaking, how can I help you?" Zoë knew that her momma was a floweriest. They had a small house at the outside the reigns of New York City. They had a green house in which both Zoë and Cally would spend hours growing different kinds of flowering plants. They both enjoyed working with plants. Zoë had many times heard her momma say that the house and the green house were her father's gift to them. Zoë had learnt the previous year that her father and her mother were not married yet they used Jackson as their maiden name.

The last day went eventless for Zoë and her friends at Goode High School. Zoë was happy to be there because her grandpa Paul was now the principal at that school. Maria Blofis was also one of Zoë's friends she was actually her only female friend rest of Zoë's were boys. But you cannot accuse her she had only three friends. Maria was one grade above Zoë. Both liked to tease each other, they always found it hilarious that Maria was Zoë's aunt. Zoë liked her grandma Sally a lot. Who wouldn't? Sally's blue food was a legend. The last period at school was physical training.

"Sitting out yet another fun hour are we Stanly? I wonder why? Is it because you are a cripple?" Mark, one of the meanest boys in Zoë's class mocked at Stanly. The whole bunch of marks friends always tried to get on Stanly. Stanly had brown hair which he always kept long, he walked a bit differently than other which he attributed to a muscular disease he had as a baby. Zoë and Edward we beyond the definition of mad. They would have jumped at Mark and killed him if a male voice which they recognized to be belonging to their coach said:

"What is happening here? I don't want any needless action here. This is the last day of the term. Try to enjoy than ruin it."

"Yes sir." was every body's reply. Their coach was a guy in his mid twenties; it was rare to have such young coach. He had black hair that nearly fell on his eyes that were onyx black. Which gave you the impression that he either was a genius or a mad man? His skin was pale. Many wondered how a coach has pale skin but Zoë and her friends did not care. If you ask them they would simply say "Coach Di Angelo is awesome." He always was nice to the trio and he made physical training a lot more fun.

It was decided to have a simple basket ball game. Coach divided the students into teams and asked them to play. He himself got to a corner, as always Stanly followed him and they were having some conversation. Stanly and coach always talked to each other during the hour so the other did not bother them.

"Edward, ready to have some fun?" Zoë asked the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled a dazzling smile which could affect many girls but Zoë. Edward and she were good friends and they considered each other brother and sister. The game was going well for Zoë and co when suddenly Zoë observed that there were more people in the opposition than there were a while ago. When she looked closely she found that there were people she had never seen in her life. There where at least six of them. They were hug and muscular. They looked as ugly as possible. As Zoë was wondering who these new people were a ball came flying at Edward and hit him square on the chest. Edward was pushed onto his butt.

"Hey! You could kill someone." Zoë yelled. The one who threw the ball replied

"I hope so, Zoë Sally Jackson I hope so." Zoë panicked for a moment startled at how the guy knew her full name, but quickly dogged the very second when a ball came soaring towards her. She had to thank Edward who had yelled her name which alerted her. The six intruders were somehow becoming larger and uglier. They ignored the others and launched their attacks at Zoë and Edward. Soon both were hurt.

"Now time for our revenge, die Jackson." The one which appeared as their leader said but the very next moment looked surprised and then as Zoë watched he disappeared into thin air with Coach Di Angelo standing behind.

"Monsters, leave them alone." He growled at them.

"Son of Hades, we will kill you and then we will deal with that spawn of the tide." The giants attacked at the coach when some turned to attack Zoë and Edward.

Stanly quickly ran to his friends "coach can handle them. We need to go right now." But Zoë glared at her friend

"We are not going anywhere. We are helping coach." With that she charged at the monsters and started to throw the basket balls at the monsters. This did not affect them even remotely. Edward joined his friend and threw balls himself.

The only think it did was to distract their coach and a giant attacker was able to knock him out. "Jackson, years ago your father and uncle killed us. Now we will have our revenge." the monster who had said this charged at Zoë. She did not know what she had to do. Zoë ran in a random pattern changing her direction as many times she could manage. From the corner of her eyes she could see Stanly trying to wake up their coach and then she saw Edward getting knocked out. Zoë did not know what she had to do, that was when she remembered the old lady _"this pin was a wedding gift from my husband and I promised him that I would give this to a worthy girl I find. This is a special pin. When under severe distress twist it. You will find help."_ Zoë pulled out the pin from her hair and then twisted it.

The pin glowed with a silver and green light, it started to change and as she looked at the pin in its place there was a sword. Zoë noted that the sword was made up of some bronze like material. The sword felt right in her hands. She was so amazed that for a moment she forgot her surroundings but was quickly brought back to reality as the monster yelled:

"Die spawn of the Tides!" Zoë turned and swung the sword and the next thing she saw was that the monster turned into yellow powder. Zoë quickly attacked the remaining monsters and turned them all into yellow power. Once there were no more monsters, she looked around herself, at the sulfur then glanced at her sword with a thousand questions running into her mind: _What were those monsters, how in the seven hell could my hairpin turn into a sword _Even if she expected it to be some kind of phone for emergency calls or magically turn into a spray, but more important those _things _talked about her father and uncle but she remember that she had only an aunt older than her but still too young to go and kill those big guys although she could be as scary as grandma Sally when angry but she couldn't put the little Maria smacking them, the thought almost made her laugh "_Jackson, years ago your father and uncle killed us. Now we will have our revenge."_ Not only did her father disappear but it turns out that he was a giant killer (which she didn't mind) but they also called her "_spawn of the Tides"_ and the coach "_son of Hades_" which she didn't understand.

"Darn it, too much information" she mutter to herself, she choose to leave them in the back of her head to think "Well, that was easy." Zoë said but heard a reply "Tell me about it" before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

She was in a silver white room with some hint of sea blue and sea green all around the walls, there was few silver chairs and table, but later it was shown that all the furniture in the room was silver color. Time seemed to run in a really slow motion, it was only when she started to heard some voices that the image shifted on her far left to see that she was in a bedroom and there was a couple on their bed that was talking in low and worry voices.

"It is time for second phase of her life to begin, even though we don't have to like it there is nothing we can do about it. We will always be there for her, that I can promise you." a guy of about 21 years old. He had black hairs with some streaks of grey in it near his earlobe. His eyes were green with a hint of gold in it. He was seated on a bed with his arms around a girl of about the same age as his. The girl had long auburn hair which reached her waist. She had moon like silver eyes. Her head was resting on the guy's chest.

"But she's still so young, too young for this kind of life…" she trailed. The guy kissed her brow, then her forehead.

"Don't worry too much about her, she will be alright as I was when it was my time" the man said with a worried and sad face.

"I just hope our daughter will be safe. She has a lot to learn, a lot to face." A tear rolled down her cheeks as she said it.

Zoë woke up. She opened her eyes to look around. She found herself in a soft bed which was covered in white sheet. Looking more she found that she was in some kind of a hospital but the regular once where you would find some high tech gadgets strapped to your arms legs and some other places. This place looked like the hospitals which they showed in the movies telling about ancient times.

"How did I get here?" Zoë asked out loud but no answer came. Then Zoë remembered what had happened in the gym class, the ugly giant like people attacking, Coach Di Angelo fighting them with a black sword, she and Edward trying to help. Zoë remembered herself twisting the hairpin and it getting converted to a sword. Somehow she knew how to fight with it and then she had changed the giants into yellow powder. Zoë reached for her hair and found that her pin was intact. She pulled it out and then she twisted it just like she had done it before. The pin shimmered and it was replaced by a sword, a bronze sword with some Greek letters on it that she didn't notice the first time she saw it.

"Nice sword you have got there." Zoë turned to look as to from where the voice had come from.

"Coach Di Angelo?" Zoë asked a bit supersized to find him. But the man in question just kindly smiled at her which she found scary

"Here I am mostly referred to as Nico. I do sword instructor's job." Nico sat on the chair beside Zoë.

"Where is here?" Zoë asked. Nico reached for a glass of liquid which was placed on a small table and handed it over to Zoë

"Drink this and I will explain." Zoë drank the liquid, her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the taste but she managed not to drop the glass.

"What is this stuff? It tastes like my momma's homemade cookeries."

"Of course it would. It's nectar food of the gods." Zoë nodded and then emptied the contents.

"Where are my friends?" Zoë asked.

"Edward and Stanly are fine, they are here as well having fun." Nico answered. "You will meet them soon enough. So here goes the story."

"This is something really weird." Zoë said.

"Like we are on some TV freak show" Edward added. They were sitting on the beach overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is all some kind of a joke right? How can the gods be real and that our dads are gods. This is all some shaggy dog story. My dad is lost on the sea, there is no way that he would be a god" Zoë said.

"Can you believe that Stanly is half goat and that guy Chiron is a half horse? I think we are on some drug or something." Nico had explained to Zoë about gods and one of them being her father. He and the centaur guy had told her that they had their suspicions but did not reveal it to her.

"I was out for two days. Can you believe it! Two days. She will be worrying sick, I have to talk to my mom and tell her to get me away from here."

Edward interrupted her and said "Zoë, I was also in denial but look at it. The day we got here just like they said I got a glowing lyre float over my head and they said that it was my dad. I was put in the cabin where the guys look just like me. I am good at singing and playing instruments. I found out that I am good at archery; I am good at healing as well. May be these people are telling the truth. May be we are the children of gods. Look at the signs; they all indicate towards it we have to believe in it." Zoë wanted to retaliate but they heard a conch horn signaling dinner.

"It is dinner time let us go." Edward said and dragged Zoë along. Zoë went to sit with the cabin eleven when Edward joined the Apollo. Connor Stoll who was like the oldest camper and also an instructor sat along with the cabin eleven, it was known fact that Connor had a brother named Travis who had been killed along with his girlfriend ten years ago in a hydra attack and ever since then, Connor Stoll was not a jolly good person. He mostly kept to himself. He showed Zoë how to give offering to the gods.

Zoë dropped a good part of her meal in the fire and prayed "if you are real, please help me figure these things out." Zoë could smell a combination of aroma. It was a mixture between that of the sea and that of the forest. Suddenly Zoë felt something weird. The noise which had been filling the dinning pavilion was no longer there. Zoë saw that each and everyone were looking over her head. She looked up to find a glowing picture of a horse with wings and a guy sitting on it with a sword in his hand. The image shimmered and it changed to add a moon like circular shape in the background and then the guy was replaced by a girl with a bow and arrow drawn. Zoë looked at the crowd which was now kneeling in front of her. Chiron spoke loud and clear.

"All hail Zoë Sally Jackson, daughter of Perseus the god of Time, Tides, swordsmanship, male beauty and Lord regent of the Pacific and Artemis Goddess of Forests and Hills, archery, the Moon and midwives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Getting claimed, that too by two gods was too much for Zoë. She threw her food into the fire and ran to the beach. She ran and then stood letting the waves touch her feat. She looked up in the sky to find the moon shining. It felt as if though the sea was trying to console her or more like it was apologizing to her.

"It is bad manners to leave your meal like that." Zoë turned to look at the speaker only to find that it was her momma.

"It was a lie. You are not my mother. You lied to me that you love me. Who are you? Why did you have me believe in that was your daughter? Why was I used like that?" Zoë's mother looked ready to cry.

"You were not used Zoë. I might not be your biological mother but I am your mom and you are my daughter, my baby girl and I love you, I always have and I always will. It was your father's choice that you had to live with me. He did so to protect you. He had no choice; it was let you live with me other leave you for the dead. Your father loves you and he chose to protect you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zoë looked at her momma "tell me everything. Tell me from the very beginning. Zoë's momma nodded her head and replied

"You might want to sit down for this." She said before looking up into the dark sky filled with bright stars.

"Do you see that star? Now follow it along the line to the next and then to the next. Do you make out a pattern?" the woman asked Zoë.

Zoë was surprised "it looks like a girl!" momma smiled

"It looks like a girl because it is a girl. Her name is Zoë Nightshade. The one after you were named. She was your mother's huntress, a daughter of Atlas…and also my sister. Your father considered her as a friend. She had died protecting her friends and your mother to honor her sacrifice put her in the sky as a constellation. Your middle name is Sally, which is the name of your grandmother that is your father's mother. As you might have heard your father was not born a god, he was born a demigod." Zoë interrupted

"Yeah, I have heard his story from the campers. The first thing they say at this camp is his story."

Momma continued "and rightly so, he has done great things. But defeating Titans and monsters is not the only great thing your father has done. The campers might have told you that he made the gods to consider all their children without fail but the campers have failed to mention his true great quality. His true greatness is that he is forgiving and he would go to end of the world for the people he loves. During the first Titan war I sided with my father. When he was defeated I surrendered. For going against them, the gods punished me to be strangled at a lonely island, a beautiful but lonely island which was my birthplace. My punishment was to be lonely. From time to time the fates used to send me company, the one which I could not help but fall in love with. They would always be those who could never stay. They always had others to go back to, world to save... Fifteen years back, your father ended up on my island badly injured and in need of care. I nursed him to health. He was such a modest person that I could not help myself; any girl in my place would not have found it easy. I fell in love with him. I knew that he already loved someone else yet I found myself fall for him. He of course did not see my feelings. He considered me as a friend and treated me as such. Soon he was healed and he had to leave. I confessed my feelings to him but he could not stay. He knew that there was a prophecy and if he abandoned it, then it weights would fall upon his friend. So he left to rescue his friends. When he defeated the Titans he was offered immortality by the gods and he turned it down. Instead he asked the all those things about which the campers have told you. But what they did not mention is that your father asked the gods to release me from my prison. When I heard of the news I wowed myself in service to your father. Needless to say your father was not happy. He yelled at me for wasting my chance at freedom but I am not the one to back down. I boldly answered him that to serve him would be how I would like to enjoy my freedom. He had to agree, he had no choice."

Zoë was honestly impressed by her father's deeds; she began to think that the campers smooth things because it was about her father and seeing that he was a major god married to a man hating goddess (except for her husband) they didn't want to be on their bad side. But hearing her mom telling her about it, with some details unknown to campers made her realize how truly great her father was.

"How did I get in all this?" Zoë questioned.

"From the standards of the gods, your father is still an infant. He got turned into god due to his actions. He was too young to have a child but yet you were born. Even after a lot of observations it was not understood what exactly you are. You were born to two gods so technically you should've been a goddess or a nymph or both was your two mothers are (she gave her a little smile) but you have features which are close to that of a demigod. The gods came to the conclusion that you were a demigod and according to the law demigods are to be brought up by their mortal parent. Gods cannot involve themselves in a demigod's life. This led to a problem because both your parents are gods hence they could not take care of you themselves. Other gods suggested leaving you to fend yourselves in the mortal world which did not sit well with your father and mother. It would have ended up in World War III but being the hero, your father approached me for help…" She paused as she looked far away to the sea, she had a dreamy look in her eyes and a slight smile as if she was watching something fun or pleasant. Zoë patiently waited for her mother to come back as she knew the look on her mother's face, she had the same look and smile whenever she talked about 'baby' Zoë, or when she would ask her how she fell in love with her father. She was suddenly brought back when she heard her mother's voice.

"It was my dream to be the mother of Perseus's child but being the loyal person your father would never touch me. When he gave you to me I was overjoyed unknowingly your father fulfilled my wish. Even though the beginning it was my selfish desires but the moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you. I knew that you were my daughter, and you still are no matter what people say."

Zoë looked at the older woman with shinning eyes and spoke "you might not be my mother but you are my momma." Zoë hugged her momma as the two females cried on each other's shoulders.

"Why didn't they come and meet me? They are gods surely they could have come and visited me."

"No, they are gods. If they get too close to their children then more trouble comes to harm the children. The scent of the child becomes stronger and more monsters come looking for them. The truth is that your parents always were there. Always watching, always protecting. The reason that you did not meet as many monsters as the others here is because your parents would kill as many monsters as they could before they reached you."

"Ho!" was all Zoë could say.

"And the hairpin you have, or should I say the sword you carry in the form of a pin was given to you by your mother. It used to belong to your father and some hero before him, but it originally belonged to my sister Zoë" She was shocked that her mother knew about the pin and who gave it to her, but deep inside she wasn't that much as her mother had always been able to know everything about her baby girl. She took out the pin and looked at it.

After a small silence she spoke "I want to see them. I want to talk to them."

Momma replied "you will see them and soon."

"Your name is not Cally, is it? And what…who are you really" momma shook her head while smiling at her daughter

"No, my name is not Cally, dear. My name is Calypso; I'm an old nymph sea goddess daughter of Atlas and queen of Ogygia"

"Isn't that the island we went when I was ten? And how come if you're a goddess I could stay with you" Zoë asked her startle.

"The law forbids gods to live with their mortal children, but although I'm your mother, it was Artemis who bore you in her womb so before that law I'm not your mother that's why your father left you to me and now I'm the happiest immortal and mother" Zoë's mother said with a bright smile and tears in them.

"And the other gods don't do anything about it? Because you're still one of my immortal mothers and I'm living with you when most of the goddesses don't" Zoë asked as she wanted to know more about it.

"You must know that even if your father freed me, there is still many gods that are weary and suspicious of me because of my lineage and past, some I won't name planned to woo me (she laughed) but it all ended when I swore myself to your father after his wedding making him my regent…especially when he vouched for me, so none complained about '_the witch'_ and _'fearsome'_ daughter of Atlas except for those who wanted me in their…" she stopped herself before voicing _that_ thought.

"Witch and fearsome? Wait they wanted you in their what?" Zoë innocently asked as she still couldn't see what was fearsome in her mother.

"It's too young for your ears to hear" her mother said, "Now go back eating"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

"We will be having our sword fighting class. I know that this is a first time for all of you new campers. I will be showing you some basic moves, stance and other related stuff. Do you have any questions?" Nico asked. No questions were asked and Nico started the training. Each one of them had grabbed a practice sword except for Zoë who already had her own. Nico watched each one of his students closely, especially Zoë. She was natural at the art of sword fighting, what can you expect from the daughter of the god of swordsmen? After that Nico divided them into pairs and had them spar. He showed them ways to move their sword. How to block and many other things.

"Ok, now I want a volunteer to show you some of the moves. Who is willing? Come on, don't make me point out." Zoë raised her hand.

"I will do the volunteer." She stepped into the middle and got into stance.

"Ok, now watch carefully and no laughing. I had this move used on me and trust me it takes a lot to get this right." Before Nico could say anything else one of them asked

"Who used it against you?"

Nico smiled "the very person who taught me how to do it. Zoë's father." then he turned his attention back to Zoë who was a bit surprised that her father a god had taught someone directly. May be he would come and teach her himself and she could see and be with him. She was brought back from her taught by Nico "so this is how it works." Nico showed them the move in slow motion and Zoë found her sword on the ground.

"Now in real time," he said, after Zoë retrieved her weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Zoë?" Zoë nodded and they began.

The daughter of tides held her own ground and did not give her instructor a chance at the hilt of her sword. Nico started to push harder. He felt like he was fighting someone with years of experience and not a newbie. Zoë was reading Nico's every move and countered them with ease and accuracy. But soon she was losing her energy. She was weakening. So she tried the disarming move, she hit the base of Nico's sword and twisted. She put her weight in the thrust. Nico's sword flew out of his hand and it hit the floor. Zoë's own blade was inches from Nico's throat. The campers were silent but the silence was broken with Nico clapping his hands.

"Amazing work Zoë, you truly are your father's daughter. It is a know factor that your father had got hold of the move the very first time he had done it. The only difference was that he was using an unbalanced sword". The move was practiced again and again with Zoë emerging victorious every single time.

Then Zoë had cannon racing and she did it convincingly. The next activity for her was the archery. The class was handled by Chiron, the moment Zoë put her hands on the bow she knew exactly what she had to do. Chiron observed this; he understood that the stance which Zoë was using was more like that of the hunters than that of the campers and other fighters. When Chiron gave the basic lessons he avoided telling Zoë too many things, he just asked her to shoot. Zoë was exemplary when it came to shooting. She hit every bull's eye with accuracy and she didn't even had to concentrate too much to do it and she enjoyed every part of it. Before she was to leave the archery range Chiron stopped her.

"Zoë, can I have a minute with you." She was startle by the old centaur; she still couldn't believe that it was the same centaur that trained great heroes like Heracles and Achilles and that he was still alive but more importantly he trained her father and now he's training her.

She have been told that the old centaur was very proud of her father and happy that one of his best and famous student achieved godhood but there was still sadness in his eyes as if he had seen too much death in his long lifetime but still wasn't used to it, who would? She was sure that her father must have seen some of his friends death especially after his godhood, but it was different for the centaur because he raised them, watched them grow up and then die when still kids. There was one thing that Zoë never understood is that even during her childhood and before knowing her lineage, she never had like Heracles, no matter how great things he did, or no matter what good things people kept on saying she never appreciated the guy thought she never knew why. Even her mother avoided anything related to the name being it animes, movies, TV shows, or whatever.

"Of course Chiron, what do you want to talk to me about?" Zoë asked.

"Well child, as it happens you have been claimed, which means that you get to stay in the cabin for your godly parent. But in your case you have been claimed by two gods. So you have a choice and you can stay in any one of the cabins. It can be your mother's or you can go for your father's. Where do you want to stay?" Zoë was now a bit confused. She did not know what she wanted to do. Where should she go? She did not know her parents at all. For a mother she always had her momma. Also her momma said that her father is a great man. From what the campers said especially Nico, Connor and other older campers said, Zoë's father was a great man.

"I will stay at my father's cabin." Chiron nodded.

"Well, so be it. I will have the satyr to fix the cabin fifteen for you. I presume you have a free hour and your friend Edward is waiting for you. Go join him and have fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, Sarah." Zoë said to her brunette new found friend.

"Don't mention it." The daughter of Demeter told her new found friend. They did not have much in common but somehow they hit it. Zoë had helped Sarah in cannoning and they because immediate friends.

"You have the whole cabin for your own. What do you plan on doing with it?" Sarah asked her friend curiously. She was of the very age of Zoë. She had long dark hair; her eyes were green but not sea green more like forest green. Zoë invited her friend inside but she declined and Zoë had to explore her cabin on her own. Zoë was relay surprised by the interior of the cabin. It was beautiful like the sea. The pictures of the waves were drawn on the walls. There were many instruments used by the sailors. Zoë looked around to see that there were six bunk beds. All were large and luxurious. She could smell the scent of the sea coming from the entire cabin. She also found that the cabin had its own bath room which was also lavish. She had seen the cabin eleven and it was nothing compared to this cabin. There were clocks of different types placed here and there.

The old grandfather clock was at one corner and ancient looking hour glass was at another corner. Zoë giggled at the sight of the clocks for she never required looking at the clock to tell what time it was because she could tell all by herself. When she asked Chiron about it he had told her that her father is the god of time so as his daughter she could do that. She felt some kind of a pull from a small corner of the room. She felt the presence of water, salt water to be precise. When she moved towards the source of this pull she found herself watching a small but very conspicuous fountain. She also found that there were many golden coins at the bottom of the fountain. Sarah had explained to Zoë about Iris messaging. Zoë saw that even when the light was fading outside but at the fountain was a strong rainbow. Zoë wanted to try something; she wanted to talk to her father. So she took out the drachma and chanted a prayer to rainbow goddess and asked her to show her father. The rainbow in the fountain shimmered. It changed to show a man with striking good looks. He had messy black hair with a few streaks of white running through it. It looked odd to Zoë as to why such a young guy had grey hair but before she could think about it her eyes met with the guys and she saw that the guy had sea green eyes and she also noticed the hint of golden yellow in them. In total the guy looked like a super hot model.

"Dad?" Zoë asked uncertainly. The man smiled at Zoë.

"If you are seeing this my dear then know that this is a recorded message and not a live one. So I will not be able to respond to your questions which I know you have in plenty." Zoë was disappointed to learn that even though her father was there he was not. "Don't worry we will meet soon and we will talk as long as we can. But at the moment things are happening, really bad things are taking place. I want you to remain strong and keep your friends close. Train hard my child and don't worry I will fix these problems, as long it's in my capacities. I know that I am not the father you always neither wanted nor am I the father you deserve (he dropped his gaze down as if ashamed of himself, as if he knew what he felt which was true but after knowing the truth about her, she wasn't able to old grudge against him but was proud to be her only child) but I only wanted you to be safe that is the only reason why I kept you away from me. I have always watched over you and I have seen you closely. Now the gift I wanted to give you on your birthdays. Look inside the fountain. Did you find it?"

Zoë looked into the fountain and saw that there was a small box. Zoë was certain that it was not there moments ago. She quickly took the box and opened it to find a bracelet in it. Zoë's father spoke again.

"I hope you found the bracelet, now I want you to wear it." Zoë obeyed her father. "Now extend your arm mimicking the way you hold a bow." Zoë did that and suddenly she found a silver bow materialize in her hand. She was so shocked that she almost dropped the bow but somehow managed not to drop it. She looked at her father image who was smiling broadly.

"It was designed and forged by your uncle Tyson. He is the commander of the army of Cyclops and he's one. Now you might be wondering about the arrows so let me tell you that you don't need arrows." Now she knew the famous uncle the monsters that attacked her talked about, she could clearly see the big Cyclops smashing those giants as if a pulp, it must be odd to call a Cyclops uncle but she didn't dwell on it as she had no time because her father's recorded message wasn't over yet.

Zoë immediately retorted "what do you do with a bow without arrows." The image did not respond but continued

"You might be asking me what use a bow has without arrows. For that I will only ask you to pull the string." Zoë did as told and to her surprise an arrow materialized at the very place a normal arrow is mounted. She was so surprised by this that she actually let lose the arrow and it went straight through the message, so nothing dangerous happened.

"It is a powerful weapon, guard it well." Then the god of time looked a bit sad "I am afraid that this message is coming to an end. Your maternal grandfather decided to lock us all inside. Take care my dear and most importantly have fun."

The message ended as the horn sounded signaling dinner. Zoë sat herself at her father's table. She had to sit all alone but it did not bother her. She was used to it even if back then most of the time her mother stood before or behind her even across her but now it wasn't the case. She never had real friends before Edward and Stanly. Now she also had a friend in Sarah. When it came to offering the gods Zoë put large and tasty pieces of her food in the fire and thanked her father over and over again. Calypso who had accepted Chiron's offer to stay as a gardener for the strawberry fields looked at Zoë with interest. A smile was playing on her lips as she understood what Zoë was doing, but Zoë also had the feeling that her mother chose to stay so that she could keep an eye on her only child or her father asked her to, which nonetheless made her happy but didn't voice her analyze. During the camp fire the Apollo cabin allowed Edward to lead. He sang some really good songs. On popular demand Chiron had to tell for the thousandth time Percy Jackson's story. The centaur told them about Percy's arrival at the camp and his first quest. All the campers listened with interest, Zoë upmost attention to the story of her father's life, and she would blush whenever there was a proof her father's stupidity or unstoppable crazy thoughts but she would tense, scream with excitement or fear even if it was all past. With that the camp fire came to an end and they all retired for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zoë had a pleasant night without nightmares or dreams and she was happy. It was seven in the morning that she woke up. The moment she got out her cabin she froze. Standing in front of her was a colossal dog like creature. From the lessons she had she knew that the creature in front of her was a monster, a hellhound to be precise. Zoë was so shocked that she could not move, even when the hound leapt at her she was rooted to her place. Zoë was convinced that her death had come to her. She waited for the pain to come but she did not feel any. She was relived and thought that death came so fast that she did not feel any pain. She felt something weighing her down and found herself all wet. Surprised she looked up to find the hound licking her like she was the beast's old friend or master.

"Mrs. O'Leary, heal. Stop it girl you are scaring the child." Zoë with difficult saw who was the one to speak and found that it was a guy, no a satyr, he had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt. He had long sharp goat horns.

The hellhound got off of Zoë but was still wagging its tail and acting like any other dog would do the only difference was the ground that moves wherever her tail went. For a blood-thirsted monster the hellhound was still obedient which was odd to Zoë, she slowly stood up and touched her hairpin ready to turn her pin into the deadly sharp sword that it really is. Seeing the hellhound so calm happily smiling at her, she felt a burst of guilt deep inside her; she took her hands off her pin which she thought in the back of her head: stupid and dangerous to do.

"Sorry about that. She is very excitable, especially with new campers. My name is Grover Underwood, the lord of the wild and you are?" Zoë looked at the satyr and from the story she had heard from Chiron she knew that this was a friend of her father.

"You were my father's friend and protector." Zoë said.

"Who is your father already and what is your name?" Grover asked her.

"Sorry, I am Zoë Sally Jackson daughter of Perseus god of Time, Tides, Swordsmanship, male beauty and Lord Regent of the pacific ocean." She said with a hint of pride, she made an effort to remember all of her father's title since she had heard Chiron enumerate them the day she was claimed which was a feat considering that she was lost and out of her mind back then. She wasn't showing off because she said all his title because she was proud of his achievements, and exploits. When she asked Chiron why her father was the regent of pacific when her grandfather was the god of the sea, the old centaur said it was because her father didn't want to stay at Atlantis and that the Council needed a god to keep watch on Mt Tam. A grin lit the satyr's face once he heard Percy's name.

"You are Percy's daughter! By the gods, you have his eyes. The same shade of sea green and the same look, though as dangerous as your mother's. It's so nice to finally meet you. Your father told me about you and he also told me to give Mrs. O'Leary to you. This is really fascinating. It was not many years before that, your father was at this camp and now his daughter is here." Grover would have gone on but Zoë interrupted him.

"Mr. Underwood." But Grover stopped her.

"My dear, you don't have to call me Mr. or something like that, all you can do is calling me Uncle Grover and I will be the happiest goat ever. Your father and I were good friends and we still are. Even after he became a god we have remained friends and he does come and hang out with me some times."

Zoë nodded her head. "Uncle Grover, you said that this hound, Mrs. O'Leary, my dad told you to give it to me. Why would he ask you to do that?" Grover smiled

"Mrs. O'Leary is your father pet hellhound. Now that your father is a god so he cannot have her with him especially because of what she is. So he asked me look after her until you came by to take the responsibility. As I can see she has already bonded with you, she the only tamed hellhound in the world. Rests are all blood thirsty. Come on, scratch her ear and pet her."

Zoë hesitated but did as told after all; the satyr was her father's best friend just like the hound was his pet. Soon she found that the hellhound was more like an over grown pet dog. Grover excused himself and went away to meet his wife and son. Zoë played with Mrs. O'Leary for a while when Sarah who knew the hellhound joined. Edward was horrified to find a large hellhound but soon made friends with beast.

At breakfast Chiron announced meeting of head councilors of all the cabins. He gave them a specific time to be present at the record room. Zoë had to go to the meeting as she was the only member of her cabin and have to represent it. Sharp at ten Zoë found herself in the deserted record room. _'What the hell._' Zoë thought. They were supposed to be at ten and no one had showed up. Just a minute passed and the councilor of Athena cabin showed up. He told Zoë that demigods never make it on time for any meeting. To Zoë's relief the record room filled with demigods. Calypso, Nico and Conner were present as well. Zoë saw that each chair had a specific design on it indicating who the godly parent was. She found herself the one with Pegasus and sat down. She saw that the one with a trident was empty (since her father's godhood she was told). Damian Martin the so called camp leader was occupying the seat with a lightning bolt on it. The guy had black hair and his eyes were electric blue. This was the first time that Zoë was seeing this guy. Sarah had told her about the quest that this guy had undertaken and also that the fifteen years old was favored by the god of heroes. Zoë hopped that if not the god of heroes at least her father would favor her. The room was a mess as all the kids were talking loudly, some having a friendly conversation and some others not so. The group went silent the moment a woman with red hair entered the room followed by Chiron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Perseus blocked the blow sent by Jason and then sent his own set of blows at Mars and Jason. It was a combined training session for Perseus and Jason. Even though Perseus needed no training he went along just to keep Zeus calm, it always was the two gods against him alone because if it was Perseus associated with one of them against the other, the match ended too fast for anyone. Now on Olympus there was the 'big three' and the 'little one' Lord Perseus who was called _the little one_ because of his frightening resemblance to his father and due to the fact that he was the only children of the big three who had kept the powers he had inherited from his father. All the other gods minus Zeus were watching. They were all bored out of their minds. Zeus had for some reasons of his own had closed down Olympus. He ordered the others to make no contact with the outside world, especially to have no contact with their mortal offspring. This had enraged many gods and Zeus had to work hard to make them follow his orders. He kept an annoying watch over the gods. He took special care about female population. His theory was that women would be more drawn to their children than men and would go to any lengths to speak to them.

Perseus continued to toy with his opponents who were sweating bullets trying to stand their ground. Swords clashed, sparks flew and the audience was bored. "Finish it already." yelled a god who had enough. Perseus smiled; even he was bored and wanted to finish this off. He allowed Jason to make a wide slash at his head. Using his palm Perseus pushed Jason's sword upwards and made the god of heroes stumble. Mars came wildly at the god of time. Perseus simply stepped aside and allowed Mars's sword hit Jason who let out a cry of pain. With one swift blow from the butt of his sword Perseus rendered Mars unconscious and then held the tip at Jason's neck. The god of heroes surrendered. Perseus left the arena, according to his scheduled he was to learn archery from his wife Artemis but they did some things entirely different which are not for children to read.

Athena had tried many things. She had reasoned with her father and tried to stop him from the madness of his thoughts. The Olympus had been closed down and she knew that it had to be opened if they wanted to survive. She had talked all the other gods and had they try and reason with the king of gods but none of her schemes had worked. She had talked to Perseus who declined from speaking. Athena knew that his move was a good one because if he talked in this matter, Zeus would consider his actions as rebellion and would be the cause for a Third World War which was the last thing they needed. Athena also had discovered that Perseus was well in control of his domains and did not need any training in the direction. She completely agreed with the young god of his pretending to get trained which otherwise could cause problems with Zeus. The goddess of wisdom had grown to respect the god of time especially after he helped her roman daughter. Athena had always believed that Perseus would turn a womanizer expecting half-bloods from him to pop at both camps that she failed to see Jason as one. She was sure that Perseus would make her sister unhappy just like her father made stepmother, with his good looks and all the girls surrounding him, Perseus seems to be blind to all the nymphs attention and if she didn't knew better she would've thought that he wasn't interested in women (because she fell on Perseus and Artemis hotly making out in the goddess' temple, since then she started to knock and wait for a positive answer before getting in which annoyed her because back then she would just get in her sister's temple without knocking) and she regretted that Annabeth and he didn't have more time together.

Jason had gone to Reyna and had invited her along for dinner at a lavish hotel. Reyna always had a crush on the son of Jupiter, when he had asked her on a date she had accepted. Jason at that time had not revealed being a god to the daughter of Minerva and she was so blind in love that she failed to see it herself. After few days she had discovered that she was with child. It was then that Jason informed her of being a god and he broke her heart and never visited her again. The goddess of wisdom had been so enraged that she had almost killed Jason but Jupiter came to his son's rescue and had ordered Minerva from harming him. The goddess of wisdom discontinued her training of Jason. Reyna had run away from camp Jupiter and had been attacked by a monster but Perseus came to her rescue. He killed the monster and provided the demigoddess with shelter and food on an island not far from Seattle. From that day on Minerva/Athena respected Perseus with all her heart and mind not only as god, but also as a man who still remembers his friends after his godhood even thought they at first tried to kill him, and also as a good and worthy husband to her sister. Unfortunately even after her mother's orders Reyna did not back down. She wanted to bear and have the child no matter how hurt and betrayed she felt by his father. The goddess of wisdom was not happy and had tried to stop her daughter but could not get past Perseus who protected her and made the water surrounding her island extremely hot except for the water reaching the beach which temperature was adapted to the pregnant young demigoddess. Reyna died giving birth surrounded by her friends (Hazel and Perseus) along with the godly nurses Perseus brought with him but unfortunately she didn't survive, she barely had the time to see him, kiss him after naming him. Perseus took with him the baby boy named Ronald by his mother as a remembrance to her friendship with Perseus and to thank him as it was the name his grandfather bore even if none of them ever knew him. He brought the baby to Lupa who agreed to train the child with Percy as his patron. Since then, for time to times he took news of him and told Minerva of his evolution even if at first she didn't want to have anything to do with him but later accepted him as her grandchild, the two of them even gave him a quest even if to Minerva it only was a way to test him and see if he was worthy of being her grandchild. She only fully accepted him by the end of his quest even thought she never showed up to him or contact him in any possible way.

Jason who had been attending to too many parties along with Apollo and Mars had knocked up many girls. Most of the age range of sixteen to twenty three as it was the oldest form you could find him in. Perseus had many times tried to stop this from happening but had to give up when Zeus ordered him away. Perseus and Artemis made sure that Apollo did not take Jason on his wild parties and high school proms. Yet Jason had found a way of getting mortals to his bed. There was no count as to how many girls Jason had been through but when he was informed of the rule to claim every child he had panicked for he did not remember how many children he was going to have. For the sake of the demigods Perseus and Apollo conducted search and they had found at least six Roman and three Greek demigod children of Jason. Perseus and Athena had warned Jason about future and the gods of battle and sword fights had kept the threat hanging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zoë had just been attending to the meeting and she found out that the Olympus had been closed and that the gods were not communicating any more. The fact that she had received a recorded iris message from her father made her understand how much he cared about her, and she found it herself reluctant to share. It was personal and she did not want the others to find out. She learnt that the red haired woman was their oracle named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. After the meeting the oracle had spoken to her. They had a good conversation in which Zoë found that the oracle was her father's friend and that they had even dated once which was before Rachel had taken up the job of oracle from the previous who was a mummy which made Zoë afraid to meet another of her father's ex-girlfriend and that she was the first to ever kiss him, which really didn't appreciate Zoë as she wasn't expecting to ever meet one of her father's ex neither didn't she want who he dated but unfortunately for her she went to the same camp where her father had spent a part of his life for 4 years.

The lady had insisted Zoë on calling her aunt Rachel instead of Ms. Dare as others which surprise her. When Zoë asked the oracle about her story the mortal just told her to wait for Chiron's story at camp fire but she show her some paintings of her father she had made when they were teenagers but refused to give her even one saying that they were her treasures and that she could find many of her father's pictures from his time at camp if she asked Chiron. Once the camp fire came Zoë learnt about the Golden Fleece. She was shocked to find that her uncle who made her bow was a Cyclops but then remembered her father had said that he was the commander of the army of Cyclops that fights for Olympus. She was now impatient to meet her uncle but she didn't want to try to IM him, she wanted to meet him in reality and learn more about him never once was she ashamed to have a monster for uncle but she was afraid to disappoint the general of the army of Olympus or worse fight him in the wild once out of camp thinking that he's a bad Cyclops. After that she went to her daily activities without giving a thought to her father or uncle, only enjoying the time with the friends she had made since her arrival and those she came with at camp.

Tired from day's activities Zoë went to bed only to be consumed by a dream. Zoë found herself on a deserted beach. She looked around to see many things. She found that the beach was a part of a city which was unlike any city she had seen. Not that she had seen many cities but this was a magnificent one. There were tall skyscrapers which looked like they touched the sky. There were different kinds of shapes and beautiful statues of different heights. The waves were gently lapping on the shore. Zoë immediately could tell the water to be fake. Though she did not know how she knew. She was lost in the beauty of the city she said out loud "this city is beautiful."

"It is indeed beautiful. I designed it years ago before your birth in honor of your father." said a female voice behind her.

Zoë turned to look at the speaker to find a beautiful teenage girl of about sixteen years. She had blonde hair which had princes like curls. She wore a camp half blood t-shirt and jeans shorts. But what struck Zoë were her eyes. They were grey and were very intimidating yet beautiful. Zoë had seen similar eyes in children of Athena but none of them held such presence.

"Who are you?" Zoë asked her still startled by the girl's presence and by her confession as she couldn't believe how she build the city by herself even it was since before her birth.

The older girl smiled a genuine smile and said "you look just like your father. You also have his eyes. Well as close to his eyes as they can get. As to who I am why don't you make a guess?" Zoë looked at the older girl and tried to study her and then said

"You are a daughter of Athena." The older girl rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can say that but who I am is the question. Try once again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Your father controls water and water is in every living being. That is why you should be able to feel living people's presence or any living form presence; it should be natural or just easier for you." After getting surprised to learn that she was talking to Annabeth Chase, her father's friend who accompanied her father on quests Zoë learnt that the daughter of Athena had died years ago. Zoë also learnt that Annabeth was in fact her father's girlfriend which made her wonder how many girlfriends did her father had before her mother. Annabeth told all the facts of Percy Jackson's quests. Then the discussion went on to what kind of powers Zoë would have. In a short time Annabeth taught Zoë how to control water even if she wasn't his demigod child. When Zoë asked the older girl that even after being dead how she could talk with her. The architect of Olympus told the daughter of god of time about the gods giving her special privileges in many departments. This was the fifteenth night of their meeting where Annabeth was now teaching Zoë the means of feeling water bodies.

The first night was filled with stories, the second with controlling water; the third with controlling time so on and so forth.

"This is a virtual world. Here the fabric is maintained to make you believe that things exist when in reality they do not. You need to concentrate on your subject. You know how to tell were people or any living being is by sensing the water in them. Now I want you to sense only one portion of their existence, their members." Zoë followed the instructions; her test subject was a rat. Zoë concentrated on the part of the body. She could sense the blood flowing through the veins.

"Now I want you to sense inside the member so that you can predict its movement and feel its path." Zoë shifted her concentration on the right leg. Zoë could feel the pulse, she could feel the activity. It was overwhelming. She lost her concentration and staggered back. Annabeth supported her student and stopped the young girl from falling.

"I guess it is enough for the night now you must rest." Zoë looked at her teacher gratefully and thanked her. Annabeth smiled, she took out an old looking hat from her pocket.

"How do you know so much about my powers and how to train me?" Zoë asked her teacher. Annabeth avoided her gaze and looked at the artificial sea before her. She wore a faraway look in her eyes with a faint smile on her lips.

"I knew you father since I was twelve and most of times I happened to be there when he discovered his abilities as being a living GPS on water, controlling and sailing ship with his mind, or speaking to any form of sea life…I remember Blackjack interrupting us on the beach while we kissed so that Percy could save hippocampus or medusas" she remember that she was talking to Percy's daughter and looked at Zoë, who had a disgusted face, the same one her father used to wear.

"We didn't kiss all the time" she tried to save herself but the two just blushed "Whatever…I wanted to experiment all those things on your father after the end of my job…but you have to understand that you're not Percy's half-blood" she said for a moment she wore a mad scientist look but then it faltered into a longing look.

"But I'm his daughter, what do you think-" Zoë angrily reminded her.

"No I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just saying that you're father was an half-blood when he conceived you but your mother is immortal thus making you her demigod that's why you can't be as powerful as a child of Poseidon or any of your future sibling except if..." she trailed with a thinking look "But fortunately you're able to shoot with a bow which can't be said for uncles and aunts along with most of their children."

After their little training and talk they settle themselves on a table to rest and drink juice. Zoë looked at the hat on the table and saw that it was a baseball hat and was of Yankees.

"Zoë, this hat was a gift to me from my mother for my twelfth birthday. I want you to have it." Zoë looked at the hat. She was no fan of baseball let alone Yankees. Annabeth saw the expression on Zoë face and had to work hard not to laugh.

"Not a baseball fan I see but this is not a hat you use for baseball it has entirely different purpose. I guess I should allow you to discover its properties on your own." Realization dawned on Zoë as she understood what the hat was and her expression changed to that of shock. This time Annabeth did not hold back, she laughed.

"Why don't you keep it, if it came from your mother then you should kept it and pass it…" she saw hurt cross Annabeth's face before disappearing, at first Zoë didn't understand but then it down on her as she thought about the way she was conceived, she understood that Annabeth had planned to give her hat to the daughter she would have had with her father and teach their children of their inheritance, but her mother came and butted in just after the war was over, just after they had confessed their feelings, just when they were the happiest. She truly regretted her birth even if her mother wouldn't probably have agreed to it, but she felt that Annabeth deserved to have the life she planned with her father.

"Don't ever think like that, it wasn't your fault. It's the past but if you regret your birth, try to think about the happiness you brought to all your parents. I do still love your father, but loving someone is accepting his happiness even if it's not with you, and I was happy to be with your father for all the time and adventures we had just as I'm happy to teach his daughter how to get stronger and survive" But Zoë could tell that even if she didn't bear grudge against her nor her father, Annabeth dislike her mother Artemis for what she did just like she herself felt about the moon goddess

"Here take it. Use it wisely and don't be like your father blaming himself for what he couldn't undo or save." Zoë was not in a position to respond as she felt proud by what Annabeth said even if it wasn't a compliment she felt none the less happy and proud to not only look like him but also act like him. So Annabeth simply forced the hat on Zoë's head. Zoë bolted awake feeling tired and sore from Annabeth's training.


	10. Chapter 10

******SORRY GUYS FOR BEING LATE? I HAD BEEN READING MANY BOOKS WHICH ENDED WITH ME NOT BEING ABLE TO POST. AND THERE ARE OTHER FICS I'M WORKING ON (4) THOUGHT ONLY TWO ARE ONLINE WHILE ONE IS JUST STARTED ON MY COMPUTER BUT IT'S IN MY VIEW THE MOST INTERRESTING AND THE LONGEST AND THE OTHER ONE IS OVER BUT ONLY IN MY HEAD J SO IT'S ANNOYING FOR ME AND WORKING ON 4 DIFFERENT STORIES OF THE SAME BOOK HIS HARD.**

**Chapter 10**

The day was smiling on our little demigoddess as she found her mother waiting for her just on the door of her cabin, apparently she had a message to give her but Zoë knew that she only wanted to spied on her to see if she was in bad shape _she probably learned about my midnight training _she thought. When her mother told her that she looked more athletic in the short amount of time she had been here Zoë told her the truth. Even if her mother wasn't pleased by what she heard she reluctantly told her daughter to always give her best and didn't dwell on the subject probably because her father refused to stay with her on her island. She sincerely didn't know what to say anymore with who, it seemed like her father's good looks forced her to watch out what names came out of her mouth whenever she spoke because some names and allusions were sore subjects to many.

Her mother informed her of the capture the flag game that will be set later after dinner telling her that she would watch out for the results of her training reminding her how her father won his first which she said was _the tradition of the Jackson clan in camp Half-blood_. After making her offering to her dad which was blue pancakes (to bribe him) and ask for his good fortune, Zoë ate her blue pancakes with blue coke. Later she went to see which cabins wanted an alliance with her seeing that she wasn't leading. She was so excited for the games, to show her parents how much she was good that water around her boiled or shook at her passage or presence which annoyed some people.

The hatture the flag arrived. It was the first time they were having the game the present summer. Damian Martin the son of Zeus had accidentally destroyed a tree when showing off his powers which caused the Satyrs and wood nymphs turn furious that they did not allow any camper into the woods. Martin apologized but they were not accepted. No means of negotiations had worked. Zoë went to the dryads and offered that each cabin would plant a new plant and take care of it themselves which softened them and the campers were allowed into the woods once again after having Damian Martin plant three saplings that he had to take care of by himself until they became big enough.

The Ares cabin and Demeter cabin had a rift over some matter which led the two cabins to be leading the hatture the flag. Ares cabin got the help of Athena, all the minor gods cabin and the Zeus cabin. The Demeter made alliance with the rest. The Aphrodite cabin sat this out. Zoë made alliance with the Demeter cabin and she was asked to guard the flag. Due to huge number they had it was decided that there would be five people guarding the flag. Alice Shaw was the leader of the Demeter cabin who with the help of Apollo cabin leader Robert Strange and Hephaestus cabin John Larkin made a strategy for the blue team. Zoë was to be the one with protecting the flag. She had Edward, Sarah and two other members from Hephaestus to help her. With almost all from the Ares cabin wanting a chance to attack Zoë it was concluded that the daughter of Perseus should stay and guard the flag. Zoë was practically undefeatable in sword fighting which had got the Ares campers pissed. Even the Athenians had a hard time letting go. Damian was hell bent to get his way. With Damian on the opposition there was no doubt that he would be amongst those coming for the flag. Zoë stood along with her friends waiting for the hattures to arrive.

When Chiron gave the signal the teams got going. Zoë and friends waited for the action. Good half an hour went by and they could not find anyone or anything approach them. Zoë was using her ability to sense the presence of a person to locate if anyone was coming their way. The plan had been good and Zoë was sure that their team would have already reached the flag of their opponent. Suddenly Zoë could feel people approach.

"Guys, I think we are going to have company. Better be alert but don't show it, we will take them by surprise." Zoë said.

Zoë looked casually in the direction opposite to the opposition's arrival but with abilities she was probing the attackers. There were at least seven of them. Zoë was sure that the one leading was Damian as like most of the heroes he would try to take their flag to show their power. There was one Athena camper and the rest were Ares' kids. Edward readied his bow when Sarah had her spear and shield in her hands. The Hephaestus kids had their swords at ready. A lighting blot raced towards Zoë who had sensed it coming ducked to avoid the blow. Damian and team charged. Zoë stayed where she was and waited for them to arrive. Edward shot an arrow and sent an Ares camper packing. Sarah made a small plant to sprout and the son of Athena lost his balance and hit the ground hard and this made him lose consciousness because of the device planted by the Hephaestus carbines. Zoë had asked her team to place a small bucket of water for her. When Damian got close she made the salt water drench Damian who smirked.

"What that was supposed to do water girl." He taunted. Zoë looked really troubled, Damian's grinned. He concentrated on the sky and summoned a lightning. His plan was to make the lightning to come to him and then shoot the blot through his sword. The moment the lightning touched him the salt water being conducting the electricity flowed to meet the earth, he tasted his own medecine. This threw Damian six feet backwards and he hit a tree rendering him unconscious. The five Ares campers charged and were met by Zoë. With one swift motion she sent the first weaponless and the second one unconscious. The Hephaestus kids were quick to join the party; the two of them got together and took the smaller one of the Ares camper hattive. The one who had lost the weapon quickly got it back as Zoë defended herself against the two buff fighters. They both carried swords and were using all the skill and strength in facing the young daughter of Perseus. Sarah and Edward stayed near the flag as they were instructed so as to stop any other attempt from another person.

Sarah quickly made a vein pop and made the Ares camper stumble which gave the blacksmiths enough time to hatture him. The two who were fighting Zoë soon had themselves disarmed. Both were arrested. Damian regained his consciousness to find that his team had lost and was hattured. He was smart enough not to try to summon the lightning again. He could hear the commotion from the other end of the forest telling him that their flag was already taken and in only a few minutes his team would be losing. He charged at Zoë who had seen the son of Zeus get up. Damian made a wide slash at Zoë's head. Zoë used her palm to meet the flat of Damian's blade and pushed it upward. This made the camp leader to lose his balance and he stumbled forward. Zoë used her training with Annabeth and kicked Damian as hard as she could. Maybe that had too much force because an audible crack was heard from the backside of the rib cage where Zoë had kicked him. Damian yelled in pain before he passed out. A horn sounded announcing that the blue team had won which meant the first victory for Zoë in her first capture the flag game which only appealed her even more.

That they she was thankful to Annabeth for training her so hard and pushing her when she wanted to sleep, she made a vow to thank her personally whenever she would see the daughter of Athena. That night unfortunately for her there was no meeting with Annabeth which she didn't complained because she was dead tired, her night was dreamless _well maybe Morpheus took pity of me _she thought before drifting in a deep slip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was told that due to mysterious reasons some of the gods had sent a secret message to Chiron asking him to make the camper not leave the camp as usually they did after summer, so none of the campers had left the camp. The satyrs were working hard and they were informed to get the half bloods to camp as early as possible. A long list stating the name and location of the demigods had been sent to the camp and the work of finding them was underway. The oracle had not been successful in finding any answer as to why the gods were not contacting and why they were asked to get the demigods at the earliest. Normally it was to let the demigods have as normal life as they could have but here were the gods having their children brought as young as age as four to camp. It was August 18 and Zoë's birthday was at hand. Her friends Sarah, Edward and some others she had make gave her a small but a good party. Stanly had to go and find new demigods so he could not make it but he had made sure that the birthday girl got her present. That evening homage was paid to those who had died in the second Titan war during the invasion of Manhattan and of camp but also to those who died in their missions to protect camp, she remembered Annabeth telling her about a son of Hephaestus who died during a sabotage mission he went with her father and she thanked him for not letting her father do stupid things or she wouldn't have been here.

August turned into September and the camp had its own camp school for the demigods. The Athena campers acted as teachers. The usual training was carried out as usual. Many demigods made it to the camp most of the times with a dangerous monster after them. As September went to October there were five cases in which the demigods could not make it and one case in which the satyr protector had died. By the end of November the camp had grown in the number of occupants. Their strength was a whooping five hundred. Somehow to Zoë surprise the camp had expanded itself to accommodate all the campers and it was evident that the camps expenses were so high that the strawberry selling was not enough to compensate for the expenditure. A few days later when Zoë told her aunt Rachel of her concerns the oracle informed the daughter of Perseus that a donor had happily helped out the camp by providing the required funds. It was much later Zoë found out that the donor was none other than the oracle herself. The days and weeks became long to her and to pass her time, she started sending IM to her grandma and aunt in Manhattan seeing that they didn't work for Olympus which infuriated her as she longed so much to talk with her after all the things she had heard about him and she absolutely didn't want to talk to some machined image like the last time.

As December came by the temperature started to drop. With all the campers around it was decided to celebrate Christmas even though they believed in Greek gods and not how others saw things. Zoë had finally made her peace with Damian after the son of Zeus realized that there was no way for him to defeat the daughter of the god of swordsmen. Damian's girlfriend Kim a daughter of Athena was the main mediator over the truce. After months together where Damian had tried to establish supremacy in the sword, Kim was successful putting some sense through his thick skull. It was December sixth ,morning when Zoë went to see Chiron over a small issue with her cabins plumbing that she found Kim crying and Chiron and some friends of the daughter of Athena trying hard to calm her down. Zoë looked puzzled and also troubled. _'What happened? Why is Kim crying?'_ Zoë asked herself, she thought for a moment they Damian had acted just like his bother to her namesake millennia's ago.

"Kim? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Zoë asked the older girl. Kim just kept on crying when one of the campers answered in her place

"It is Damian. He is missing."

"Missing missing or missing he ran away?" she couldn't help but ask to know what really happened to the boy just after making peace. Well even thought they did make peace between them, she couldn't really consider him like friend seeing how he was older and Zoë had difficulties to trust people especially since she learned the truth about herself, but since the beginning she really wasn't the type to have many male friends, those she had were enough for her.

"No he didn't run away, his clothes and things are still in his cabin" Kim managed to say between sobs "he just vaporized out of his bed" she cried more. A son of Hermes that was there had the delicacy to say:

"Just like monsters do" they all turned around to stare at him while he tried to save himself "What it was just a comparison, I didn't mean it Kim" he said seeing the poor girl crying more.

"He isn't a monster" Kim screamed at him throwing him her dagger which luckily missed his shoulder. Zoë glared at him hard which made him fall on his butt and run out the house. She then coldly muttered "Boys" with venom in her voice which made Chiron stared at her with a gaping mouth, the old centaur then smiled at her shaking his head.

"What is it Chiron?" she asked him seeing the centaur still staring at her with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know who do you look the most like, your mother or her ex-lieutenant that is your namesake" he said probably referring to the way she treated the boy. "but I think that it's both of them which worries me for the other boys in camp" he added laughing "thought it will be more difficult in few years" he laughed at his words that only him seem to understand the sense.

"Don't worry too much Kim, we will ask for those outside the borders to keep their two eyes open for him. And I'll tried to ask the f-" she stopped herself because saying that _I'll ask fishes for help_ will be like she thought he had drowned. _Where is father when I need him the most?_ She asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER BUT I HAD SOME OTHER THINGS TO DO AND WELL I JUST FORGOT ABOUT THE FIC. I4M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR ALL MY STORIES (2) SO FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME.**

**Chapter 12**

Zoë did not have any problems with breaking off rules just like it was for her father as those who knew him always said. At present she was at the beach enjoying the night breeze without even thinking about the danger the harpies were. Lot of things had happened at the camp past few days. Damian their camp leader went missing and in three days three new demigods were found one of them without memories. The girl called herself Lana; she had no recollection of her past what so ever. The others one boy named James and girl named Samantha. The boy got claimed by Ares and the girl got claimed by Athena. The memories less girl proved herself as a daughter of Hades. Zoë had seen that when Lana showed her powers Nico was completely relaxed as if though he knew who the girl was but Zoë kept the observation to herself a trait she also shared with her father sometimes. It surprised the daughter of two Olympian gods that the three newbie got a quest the very next day to find the trapped goddess Persephone which made Nico laugh as she recalled of that night the quest was stated.

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky and Zoë could feel the tides getting pulled by the moon. The sea always gave her a calming effect; it reminded her of her father whom she had not met personally but knew all of his adventures to his mishaps. She longed to meet her father. She wanted have those father daughter moments other girls of her age at her school got to enjoy, she wanted him to see her performing at school but it never was case, only her mother always attended but now it was possible for him to see her, to say how proud he was of her though she couldn't say she had the same feelings for her mother. For Zoë, her mother left her to a woman who loved her father after steeling him Annabeth.

Even if Annabeth never treated her badly, she could always see the hurt in her eyes whenever the daughter of Athena glanced at her after doing or saying something stupid, she recalled of her time with the man she wanted to get married with, bear his children and grow old with him. No matter how much Annabeth told her that it wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't feel the way she does, she couldn't help feeling ashamed by the way she was conceived, by a woman who swore off boys to act like a wanton woman (because it took her more arrows than Percy to succumb to lust) for a boy who refused immortality for the girl he always loved which wasn't the goddess

"It is not a good idea to break the curfew, young girl." said a feminine voice from behind. Zoë jumped in surprise but managed to pull out her sword as she spun around to meet the speaker.

Standing before her was a woman maybe in her twenties with long auburn hair which reached her waist. The woman wore a sliver Greek dress and a bow was slung over her shoulder. What caught Zoë's attention were the woman's eyes. They were the very color of the moon or a better description would be to say that they were the replica of the moon.

"Who are you and what are doing in our camp? We have a hellhound and harpies which takes care of intruders. So leave now and you get to keep your life or else." Zoë kept the threat hanging.

The woman sighed "who do you think I am my dear?" the woman asked the daughter of Perseus.

Zoë looked at the lady in front of her then she realized to whom she was talking to but not before feeling a wave of anger and slightest hope. She said:

"You are Artemis goddess of the moon." The goddess looked really saddened by this answer but kept a brave face and prompted "and" urging Zoë to say or rather call her with those golden words but the goddess did not get what she wanted as Zoë added "the goddess of midwives then hills, mountains something." She knew what the goddess wanted her to say but she couldn't just forgive her and pleased her by calling her 'mom' because she already had one.

The goddess nodded sadly, she could hear the anger and bitterness in her daughter's and the sight of the tides confirmed it. If the girl was as much stubborn as her father, things wouldn't be simple. So it was up to her to make things worked before living Hermes's poor relation with Luke_, it's just a little girl Artemis, no need to feel so nervous and_ _worry_ she thought _but why so nervous?_ She looked at her daughter and for the first time since her birth she saw something else than her husband's face, she saw herself in her with her mother and strangely a tiny trait of Apollo but she would never voice that part and just like that all those trait disappeared replaced by Zoë Nightshade's traits that they both shared like the color of their hairs but it didn't stop here, there was also the way they looked at the people they didn't like, the way her nose twitched when angry and they proud way of royalty they used to carry themselves. For a moment she wondered if her daughter wasn't the reincarnation of her old huntress but she shook herself out of it, all those similitude could also be found to many children born from sea gods thought her mind did remind her that Zoë used and a bow with the same stance as her ex-Hunters (with she attributed to inheritance from her side) but the girl also preferred the sword and then the spear (but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough for it) to knifes just like most of Atlas's children. _The only thing that alienated the sword to Zoë Nightshade's eyes was Heracles, but her Zoë's prowess with the sword come from her father (god of swordsmanship remember?) _she thought.

"I wanted to come to you before but my father closed down Olympus and passed a law making us not contact our children. He specifically made sure that the goddesses won't try to contact their children. Especially those that are knew to parenthood"

"It is a lot to process." Zoë complained.

"Yes, it is." Her mother agreed with her.

"How are you here if Zeus is keeping tabs? And where were you all those years before?" Artemis sighed; she knew that it would be a great deal to explain everything to her daughter so she did.

Artemis had explained her daughter every detail of her life, how her father had become a god and why Zoë could not live with her parents. Zoë was a bit surprised as to how her mother managed to get away from Olympus and talk to her. She had told her reluctantly how she was conceived which added:

"You slept with a man who didn't love you but another girl" with bitterness in her voice "do you know how it feels to know that your mother who swore off love jumped on the first convenient boy who by the way was already taken. You made of my father the archetype of the man every women and girls despise."

"How do you think I felt when it happened? Do you think that I was happy for what I did to the only man I ever acknowledged?" she inhaled some air "I'm not proud of what I did, even though most of people don't know the truth about it, it stills hunt me" now it was Artemis' mood that flared.

"Then why did you go into his room in the middle of the night if you weren't expecting something. You acted like you were a peeping Tom or worse a cat in heat" that was the last thing Artemis expected her daughter to say. How could she suffer like she was the one who decided to give her to Calypso when she didn't want to leave her daughter? Without thinking she slapped her only child but on the moment she didn't realize what she did while her daughter had a hand on his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting Annabeth's feelings but I'm not sorry for having you. I wanted to keep you with me, but…I'm sorry Zoë I didn't- I never meant to hurt you" tears rained down on their cheeks, Artemis tried to touch her daughters cheek but Zoë stepped back, hurt and anger flashed in her eyes _So much like her father_ Artemis thought looking at her. Zoë ran from her mother she didn't want to be near _that woman_ anymore as she ran she could hear Artemis shouting at her "Don't turn your back from me" but it didn't stop the girl from running.

Zoë left the beach and went straight to her cabin but stopped herself before the door, she didn't want her mother to appear inside and get locked in with her. Even gods didn't enter inside another one's cabin, she was sure that there wouldn't be a problem for Artemis knowing that she could just easily get into her husband's cabin. She turned on her heels and ran to the only other cabin that appealed her: cabin 3. It was said that bursting inside another god's empty cabin could lead you to madness or worse that was why her friends always stopped her whenever she tried to get into Poseidon's cabin but now nobody was there.

The cabin smelled of the sea breeze, being in it felt like being in the ocean. If her father cabin gave her more the feeling of a timeless place bathed in the sea and its smell with the tides pulling you, Poseidon's cabin took you directly into the death of the ocean, the amazing colors the feeling, the breeze, the fountains, and sea lives in bottles. She felt her feet taking her to the only bunk that seemed disrupted with bunch of clothes all around it. Just by looking at it she could tell that it hadn't been used for years, the bed sheet was covered with dust but less than on the others. There was a little table made of marble near it; on the table were many things: sheets papers, pictures and a large velvet grey box. She opened the box to find out that it contained a collar made of grey sea pearls with a silver plate that had an owl on an opened book on it, behind it was some scriptures _For my Wise girl by your Seaweed brain _and next to the collar was silver grey pen that had the same characters and drawings with the collar. There was a note under them and she could read that her father hesitated about which to offer for their two months anniversary or her _birthday/Christmas_? As he wrote on, some papers contained plans for a couple, all made to last one week and everything was neatly planned and whoever the girl was she would've lived the best week of her life; the pictures gave her the identity of the girl whom those gifts were destined to though she already suspected: Annabeth. She was on every not to say all of her father's pictures, from 11 or 12 to what Zoë guessed around their 16. There were also 3 bull horns on the wall along some other spoils of war and a celestial bronze dagger then other pictures.

If the first pictures gave you the feeling that they didn't like each others, the others showed their complicity, trust, friendship and a newly born love, on the last pictures they really did look like a couple with hands locked and truly happy. She couldn't have judge her father for she only saw a couple of his childish pictures at Sally's home (after sneaking along with her aunt but feigned not knowing) she could see that Annabeth was happier than she ever saw her, even when she managed to do something difficult. Seeing their happiness and thinking about how it was all broken because of her made her regret being born; only the thought of Calypso gave her joy because she knew that her mother had been lost after her released from her natural prison in a world she didn't knew of still she felt guilty because if Annabeth hadn't die that day Percy would've been torn from her to protect his daughter and sharing him with another woman wouldn't have been an option from any girl, also Percy wouldn't have married Annabeth after marrying Artemis. She couldn't stop her tears from coming out, _so much pain I've brought to them all_ she thought before her eyes went to the only one picture that Annabeth was missing on. It was a picture that had her father plus _coach Di Angelo?_ She wondered along with them was a punk girl with spiky hairs that she didn't know, she was in the middle, one arm around each boy's neck. All of them made a sign of 3 with their fingers grinning as if they survived the end of the world, and there some kind of family air around them and not only because of the color of their hairs.

"That's Thalia Grace in the middle, the now goddess of maidens, virginity, children and the hunt after you're mother lost those mantles. But you must've by now already guessed the identity of the two boys" a powerful but low voice behind her said. Zoë almost jumped out of her skin, she quickly spun around herself with her sword in hands ready to fight just like Annabeth taught her to find herself face to face with a man smiling down at her.

The man was tall, tanned and well muscled with jet black hairs and wrinkles in the corner of his eyes showing that he smiled a lot just like right now. He wore Hawaiian shirt with a Bermuda and sandals. In some he looked like a fisherman except for the glowing staff in his hands; to Zoë he was an older version of her father and nearly called him that until she saw that her eyes were the exact replica of his without the silver smear in them when her father had gold in his. She knew who the man was which still made it strange to her for him to visit her. The man opened his arms and the little girl dropped her weapon and ran to him engulfing herself into his arms.

The man hugged her tight as she breathed his scent which was like the sea breeze, he kissed the top of her head and Zoë herself didn't knew that she was sobbing in his eyes. Poseidon patted his granddaughter's back, happy to finally see her after so long "Grandpa" she cried in his arms as he rocked her right to left. Few minutes passed and the 'old man' forgot to release his granddaughter who was by now suffocating in his arms.

"C-can't b-r-breath" she managed to say before her granddad understood what she meant.

"Oh sorry" he said releasing her while she was panting but still smiling at him wiping her tears.

"What are you doing here grandpa; I thought gods were forbidden to visit their children."

"Yes their children and not their grandchild" he grinned at her "beside it's not forbidden to go into _my own_ cabin when I feel the need to…" the girl blushed when she understood that she wasn't in her cabin.

"I'm sorry for bursting into your cabin grandpa, I always wanted to visit it but someone always stopped me before doing it saying that I would be cursed" which made Poseidon laugh.

"Why would I curse my own grandchild? I came here sensing that someone introduced himself here knowing that Tyson is in Atlantis and Perseus would never come in here…on Olympus or in the Pacific, expecting to see some demigods messing up here but I only found my grandchild which is a wonderful surprise" he ruffled her hairs, Zoë never liked it when people messed her hairs save Sally but she liked it when Poseidon did it.

"Still, I should've asked you before getting in" smiling at him.

"Nah it's all right. It's not like you sat on my throne like your father did. It's the sea inside you that always made you want to get in because this place is your source so feel free to come here even to sleep here whenever you feel like it honey."

"Why do you that he would never come back here" she asked though she already suspected the reason. She could see that Poseidon was nervous about talking about it, and he looked away as he started talking.

"Well, you see...before meeting your mothers your father loved a demigoddess, a child of Athena nonetheless. And he was the happiest I ever seen him once they started dating after the Titan second war. They were so happy together that there was nothing Athena and I could've done to destroy their relationship till..." he trailed glancing at her for the first time since the beginning of his speech.

"Till that _goddess_ came around into his bedroom lusting at him and threw herself on him" she said with bitterness. Poseidon arched his brow at her.

"I don't think that your mother would be pleased to hear that" he remarked.

"Well she surely didn't when I told her the truth" there was a sour taste in her mouth meddled with the taste of her own blood as she recalled what happened few minutes ago. Poseidon looked at her seriously, listening to her reminded him of the first time he talked to her father, _there was bitterness and anger too in his voice_ he thought and even when she pouted or looked at you with fire in the eyes it was his son that we was seeing. Poseidon involuntary shuddered when he wondered how would've been the girl if she was a boy, it was already difficult with Percy as he was his last boy since WWII but talking with his little granddaughter (though he didn't feel that old but was pleased by the way it sounded on his ears coming from her).

"Your father loves his wife just as much as she loves him, I understand that you're not pleased by the way you were conceived nor the parents we do have but there had never been an choice from us, yes even us gods feel the same (he said after she gave him a surprised look) just like your children will have no saying when they shall be conceived" he said _but I'll make sure it doesn't happen any time soon _he added to himself.

Hearing about her 'conceiving' brought a disgusted face on Zoë's face which pleased her lord grandfather; even if he worried about such a beautiful girl, who by the way was nonetheless his first grandchild from his favorite son being wasted in his niece's club. He preferred to quickly change the subject before there could be a tsunami somewhere.

"Your father never set a foot into this very cabin since he left this place to Sally's apartment after his training with me couple of days before Annabeth's death. Even during the few times he came here to visit his friends, cabin three along with cabin #6, the arena and the lake…" Zoë could feel how much her grandpa was sorry and sad about what happened.

"That's why there is still all his things, the jewelry and all the notes about a date" she said, her too was sad that Annabeth missed such a wonderful date with her father, he must've been broken by her death if he never again set a foot her.

"A part of him died along with her and I fear that even your mother wouldn't be able to get it back…but let's talk about something less grim" he looked around the cabin walls and the girl did the same.

"Those horns…are they?" she tried to ask.

"Yes they are the horns of the 'beef head' as he calls it"

"The horns of the Minautor" she said in awe, _she doesn't care about the power of the names, another trait she shares with her father_ he thought.

"Did they tell you that he fought it and killed with his bare hands the first time?" he asked and the girl negatively shook her head "you can take one of them with you if you want to, so that you might put it in your cabin. The others two were found by his friends after the war by some children of Hermes"

"Thank you gramps but they are spoils of war for a child of Poseidon, and they will inspire my future uncles and aunt that any of them can be great heroes. And I want in my cabin (#14) only spoils of war from Perseus's children to be found inside it."

"So young yet already so wise unlike your father, just like Sandra…"

"Who's Sandra?" Zoë asked him before taking one of the horns that were found by Hermes' children "I think I'll be taking on to blow when in danger but of course with your permission grandpa" to which the god nodded.

After that, Poseidon took his granddaughter to the beach were they talked more freely out of the cabin. The harpies saw the girl but once they knew who was with them, they left them alone. There on beach Poseidon and her talked more that they both expected, it was then that Poseidon told her about her performance at school which surprised her blushing madly. He also exorcised her to talk with her mother even thought she was a goddess, she was new to motherhood and that she had to give her the chance to prove herself worthy of being her mother. But when Zoë told her that she slapped her, Poseidon didn't really appreciated it but when he asked her what she said to her mother he just said.

"You and your father have the tendency to give the urge of slapping you or worse to the others. I'll talk with her about it, I can't tell you how much time your father almost got blasted because of his tongue but escaped it because I was his father. Beware of some of your uncles…try to forgive her my little coral" he lightly pinched her cheek as he gave her a smile that looked so much his son's. The nickname pleased her a lot and being with her grandpa felt wonderful to her, she couldn't believe that the god who was so much feared and renowned for being unpredictable was so sweet, he then dissolved in a sea breeze leaving her alone on the beach.

Meanwhile for Artemis things went differently, after slapping her daughter she stood there alone on the beach watching her daughter's back disappearing into the dark night. No matter how much she called after her or threatened her, it didn't' change a thing because Zoë kept on walking away, she wanted to run after her and beg her to stop to forgive her but she just as proud and stubborn as her daughter. She stood there tears running on her cheeks and then disappeared in a flash.

She appeared in her palace on Olympus, she knew that her husband wouldn't be there, and she let herself cried. She never suspected that it could be so hard and sometimes painful to be a mother especially of a half-blood. Never had she heard about one goddess crying because of their children when most of them sent them to their parents through Zephyr, but she kept her daughter with her as long as she could until it wasn't any longer possible because Zeus himself threatened to drop her baby from the sky if he heard her cries once again. She was sure that he wouldn't have dare to do it but he would've taken the girl and drop her into some adoption agency or worse Hera would've gladly dropped her from Olympus even if it meant war after that. She didn't know for how long she cried, only she was alone in her room; if her immortals servants heard her, none of them tried to enter to check on her until Amber got in. the wolf came and nudged her with her snout before licking away her tears. Seeing the faithful wolf made her understand that her husband still was still in the Pacific Ocean at Margaritári tis pólis or Margaritáritispolis (like most of people like to call it) where he spent most of his time when not on Olympus. She brought herself there in the deep ocean to see him.

Thanks to her marriage, she was allowed by her father-in-low access to the ocean as long as it wasn't to attack him or any of his children which made her able to breathe in salt water. She found herself already inside the palace made of white and pink marble, white pearl (thus its name: Pearl City) with as few as possible amount of gold, silver and bronze decoration which couldn't be said about other gods' palaces. Artemis never liked the palace or the city, not because of its proximity to Mount Tam as it was located at its south-west, nor its proximity to camp Jupiter which it almost faced from its location in deep sea; it was because of two reasons:

-The first one because the city though beautiful was crowded by sea creature of almost all types which meant mermen, Cyclops, fishes but the species she couldn't accept were the countless population of beautiful mermaids, oceanides, Nereid, and other sea goddesses and spirits (feminine). They always were around her husband and it was worse when she wasn't there, even if some of them were married friends or servants, she could stop feeling jealous of any female that wasn't 5 meters away from her husband which she knew was useless because her husband only had eyes for her (which always made her confident, but she will never say it) and thankfully she didn't have to be another Hera because the moment she would act like her, she was sure that Perseus would leave her or worse turn into the archetype of the men she despised like her father.

-The other reason was that the city which was supposed to be a stronghold (it still was one though bigger than expected) to watch over the titan's old base came out of Annabeth's old blueprints. It was one of the wonderful blueprints she made for her 'perfect' city from the walls to the palace. Everything silently screamed ANNABETH CHASE, and she didn't like being in a city another girl planned or more likely dreamed to live in with her husband nor sleep in the modest parts of the palace she planned for them. But even she knew that there was no way that she would completely remove Annabeth Chase from her husband's mind as she was the most important part of his being.

There was no doubt that Percy loved her dearly and didn't marry her out of pity or to just save their daughter and never once did he compare her to his old girlfriend or try to substitute one by the other; and she was thankful of that. As their couple was still young there was still time for them discover many things about themselves but she knew that one day there will be storms and disagreements between them like in most of couples (though not like in her father's or uncles marriages) but she knew that in the end they would remain together still in love with each other. And she felt that the first storm might come now when he will learn what she did to their daughter because Percy never liked those who hit girls for boys she said they were too much stubborn as long it's one not-so-hard-slap as he called it himself. She wondered by herself in the corridors heading for the throne room were Percy would likely be, on her way she met various servants, acquaintances and guards that greeted her but saw that she was lost in her own world.

Once she reached the doors of the throne room she stopped herself to breath then ordered the guards before her to open the doors which they gladly did for their _Princess_ as they called her since Perseus was_ Prince _(he never liked it when they called him like that and she liked to tease him about it) which was made official to them the day his father gave him the leadership over the pacific ocean as its regent. As expected, she found her husband surrounded by countless number of women which made her greet her teeth before walking to them (falling to see that there also were males). When they saw her, most of them bowed to her leaving her husband though she saw the oceanids, Nereid and others sea goddesses and spirits didn't bow to her like usually. Perseus' face lighted up upon seeing her which no doubt was the same for her. She walked to him with her sexy smile (his saying) deliberately swinging her hips lightly, she knew how to make him concentrate only and wholly on her. She was engulfed in his arms and winked to the jealous women facing her before wrapping her arms around his neck and gave each other one of those wonderful languorous kiss they knew about with her right hand down grasping one of his butt cheek. She could feel some girls jealous and hateful eyes on her while her 'aquatic' friends smiled at this. If you didn't have a lover, seeing them like that would made you want to kill yourself or just kill them for torturing you. She had been preparing herself to do all this act to show all of them that he was _hers_ so back off, she did it thanks to Aphrodite's advices that for once she founded more than useful (she was her 'love adviser') _and this is one hell of advice_ she thought feeling her husband's hands caressing her back then one left to rest itself on her butt "_Yes_" she screamed in her mind. There was like that for x minutes until someone groaned.

"That's my sister-in-law for ya, ok we got it he's yours and you're his so back-off" one sea goddess which silky black hairs and sea blue eyes said. Their lips reluctantly parted as they were blushing. Artemis was surprised to found Rhodos smiling at her with another one of her many sisters-in-law Rhodes who unlike Triton was very fond of her half-brother. Artemis left her husband to hug the first then the other one. She was wonderfully surprised to see Rhodos here after ten years of her husband trying make contact with her, it was well known since the incident with her mother she never once again associated herself with the Olympians or males save for her father but now she was here for her husband which pleased her very much.

"Since when are you girls here?" she asked them both still holding their hands in hers.

"For two days now, I asked Rhodes to take me here to see my _little brother_" Rhodos said casting a bright smile at Perseus behind Artemis which made her laugh because she understood that Rhodos knew about Percy not liking the _little brother_ thing from his siblings though he never angered about it.

"You know if someone told me what you just did instead of seeing it myself I would've killed him for such a big nonsense but whoa. My brother really did get in your skin for the great maiden Artemis to act so kinky? You would've made widows kill themselves and maidens kill you" Rhodes said while Artemis and Percy who just joined them were both beet red.

After getting control over her feelings, she excused herself and her husband to her sisters and when to their chamber. She started o explain him about her meeting with her daughter and as the tale grew worry expanded itself in his eyes but it soon was replaced by anger something like disappointment but she didn't know as he quickly washed it.

"You hit my daughter?" he half asked half screamed at her.

"And she deserved it. Our daughter Perseus, never forget that she also is my daughter" she defended herself before she cracked. "My own child ate me for abandoning her while she favors you even if she never saw you. It's not just" she laid on their bed crying.

"Honey, I'm sorry for screaming at you. But I told you that most of time demigods tend to have resentment for their immortal parent. But it will pass by with time just like for me thought it's longer for girl" the last part only made her cry harder and he cursed himself for his stupidity. "Don't worry it's only because of puberty?" he didn't believe in it himself.

He laid himself next to her with his arms around her waist. Her back was still facing him but it didn't stop him from kissing her shoulder, neck, hairs, cheek while muttering soothing words. Once she calmed down she started to respond to his kiss and then he decided to visit his daughter because she must have been hard on her mother to make her cry like that. They teleported to CHB right on the beach where she sat, few yards away from her. Percy decided to go there first leaving Artemis behind.

Zoë sat there alone since her grandpa's departure thinking about what he told her, she also thought about her mother how she looked scared and sorry after slapping her. But the things she saw in her father's old cabin only comforted her thoughts that her mother was wrong and that her life only brought destruction. Then suddenly realized that something was wrong with her internal watch which was odd to her; considering she always knew what time it was but now it wasn't the case till realization hit her. It astounded her that she did not sense this earlier. The time was not changing. It had stopped. She looked around her to see her father, though he looked older than in her dream and the IM, now he looked like into his last twenties to be precise he looked around 28 but it didn't prevent her from recognizing him as he was the younger version of her grandfather she have just met but a male version herself. And she didn't see the woman far behind him as she was only focused on him, on the smile he was giving her.

Before Artemis could feel happy at the smile her daughter was giving her, Zoë screamed out loud "dad" than run to him with all her might. She didn't wait for her father to reach her but she jumped on him while her father caught her in middle air, spun her around as she laughed and giggled before smacking her on his chest while she wrapped her girly hands around his neck. The sight of the father and daughter locked in each other's hands squeezing one another brought her a smile, not wanting to intrude she stood there watching them. Zoë had tears in her eyes and wanted to hide them in the crook of her father's neck. Once her eyes met Artemis' the glint in her eyes disappeared along with her smile glaring at her while Artemis' smile also faltered. Percy put her down and as soon as he did the child nodded in Artemis direction Percy told her something but the girl just glared at her mother.

"What is she doing her?" Zoë asked her father.

"Yes, I too am happy to see you honey" he replied with sarcasm. She blushed deeply seeing how rude she had just been for her first meeting with her father but her blush just made her cutter before her father's eyes "Oh sorry" she said but he just laughed at her.

Percy sat on the floor and taped a place beside him for her to sit which she did.

"So what do you think of camp?" her father asked which surprised her along with her mother because the two of them thought he would ask her why wasn't nice to her mother but he did something else.

"Goo-good. So far I've been having fun" she responded.

"I see" was his only reply. They sat there watching the sea for a long time, Zoë was nervous about talking with her father, she always dreamed of the day they would meet but now that it happened she found herself without a voice. As time passed as she became impatient, her father was as mute as herself; at first her emotions couldn't be seen but now she could see the tides and waves responding to her impatience and anger. Her father glanced at her then at the sea before him with a light smile.

"You must have strong feelings to make the sea responding to you like that and I can be sure that it isn't joy"

"So she run to you so that you would come and punish your daughter" there was anger in her voice now and the waves became bigger but her father just raised his hands and it calmed itself.

"I you don't learn to control yourself you will end up drowning some campers and we don't want Jason complaining about that right?"

_Jason, the god of heroes_ she though, _I almost forgot that it was that god that favorite the children of Zeus and from what I learned he is one_. She wondered if that specific and her father was in some kind of feud because there was a very fin intonation in his voice that her father wasn't fond of him.

"No we don't" and he nodded, he was really making her burn from the inside but she fought herself to cool down.

"Your mom Artemis…" he started but she cut him.

"Your wife, Cally Jackson is my mom" she heard Artemis gasped then wimped far behind them but she didn't care, she even smiled at it. Her father ignored it but narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to see inside her.

"I know that you feel like you had been abandoned but let me tell you that it wasn't the case."

"Really? I just happened to be dropped to my father's lover without any news of my parents" there was now venom in her voice.

Percy looked at her and sighed "you're too much like me…and your mother" he added I the end. Being said that she was like Artemis didn't please her but somewhere deep inside her heart and candle was lighted and it spread warmth.

"Father was right when he said you would be one hell of a stubborn and strong willed child, though it didn't stop him from blessing you"

_What is he talking about, grandpa blessed me?_ She had countless questions running in her head and her father seemed to see it judging from his knowing smile and the glint in his eyes that were so much like hers except for the gold in his when there was silver in hers.

"You're not my half-blood" before she could protest he raised one hand silencing her "when you were conceived I was still human though some changes already started in me. You're more likely a legacy of Poseidon through me but a demigoddess of the ex-lady of the Hunt, the goddess Artemis. Seeing how much enemies godly and monstrously that I have acquired myself in my short demigod's life, plus those inherited from your grandfathers and the whole Olympus there was no better way to protect than by him giving you his blessing so that you would rival any of my mortal brother and I'm thankful for that. You were his fist female grandchild since Ann Bonny and Alexandra David-Néel" It was a lot to process in Zoë's little head.

"But why didn't you just bless me? Or mom or your_ wife_" there was no need for Percy to know who the last word referred to but nonetheless he replied.

"It is forbidden by any god to bless his children but not his grandchildren. Plus by taking you as her child, Calypso bound herself in the eyes of the Fates plus there was no need from me to bless you" when she asked him why, he just rolled his eyes before saying "because you're my daughter that's all, one of my biggest obstacle was the incapacity to shoot with a bow" he pinched her nose at the end making his daughter's face red.

"You know, your _mother_ really loves you. I can understand your resentment for being lied, I know it because I felt the same, you must remember that I've been an half-blood before being a god thus making it easy what you demigod are getting through. But it was a necessity to guaranty your safety which was above everything else." He paused looking again at the sea "Your mother kept you with her longer than any goddess did their children, for nearly a year you were with us until WWIII threatened to break on Olympus"

"Then she gave me to the woman who always loved but that you would never see in more than a friend. Such a good way to put salt on her wounds as if it wasn't enough for her to be freed from her prison after five millennia and see that the man she loves was with another girl while she had to take care of her _bastard_" she managed to say in a low and cold voice full of pain and sarcasm.

For a moment Zoë felt the earth shaking and the tides being more violent as the moon turned purple but it all disappeared as fast as the dangerous glint in her father's eyes. She felt herself being raised by _something_ then carried on her father's lap with her head on his powerful chest. Her father looked her in his arms and pressed his face in her hairs smelling them. She leaned back in him and then lightly turned around herself to bury her head or the top of it in the crook of his neck.

"You're no bastard got it?" there was some edge in her voice and she couldn't help herself but nod at _him he must have had bad experiences with that world_ she thought as she recalled Chiron or her mother telling her that her father had a bad relationship with his stepmother her half-brother. "it was I who took you to Calypso knowing pretty well that she would love raise you as if you was her own by me" there was guilt in his voice and Zoë was endowed to forgive him for it as she recalled how much her mother was happy and proud to have her. "Artemis wasn't very pleased with that solution preferring to keep you under her reach and child center wasn't ok with us and there was no way for me to make my mother leaving another hell worrying for you as she did for me. She's even now enough worried about your safety and I don't Maria to be an orphan so early"

"Yeah, I still want to keep eating grandma's blue cookies" she said thinking about her sweet grandmother who never was able to get angry or glared at for 2 seconds no matter what she did, or her funny _little aunt_ Maria as she used to call her. She remembered sometimes Sally muttering under her breath "gods, another version of him" or "the same to the core" or "like father like daughter" until now she thought that her mind played her but now she doubted it.

"Does Maria know about you" she asked her father looking up at him as he set his eyes on her then on the sea, a slight smile was on his lips.

"She knows me, but not as her brother. Just as an old friend of her brother back then when they were in kinder garden" seeing the questions in her eyes "if she knew about me she would've told you, mom always gave her the same _explanations _as she gave you. I don't want someone or something getting at her to hurt me" his voice was low with pain in it and his look far away, she felt his harms tightening their lock on her. She could almost see in his eyes what happened the last time when someone wanted to hurt him…Annabeth Chase.

"How was she" her father tensed then looked down on her "how was she before…what happened" she was determined to find more things about her 'teacher' and who else is better suited to tell her if not her best and boyfriend himself. For the first time Percy didn't hold back talking about Annabeth, he said everything and every details he knew about her, from their first meeting to that dreadful day. Zoë was sure that her father still loved his long lost friend and thanks to the passion he was pouring in his story, she was sure that her mother too was hearing them. Listening to him talking about her like that only made her resent her own birth but as if reading her mind he said.

"If you want to blame someone for your birth blame Rhea" it was the first time for Zoë to hear the name of the woman, she couldn't remember who it was though it nugged her in the back of her mind _Annabeth would've smack me on the head then roll her eyes for not knowing _she thought. "it was my godly grandmother's idea to make it that I would impregnate your mother. That darn woman chose to fade after leaving a big mess behind her for us to correct" though he was being sarcastic, there was no way to deny the love in his voice. "come to think of it, I wanted to give you her name as a second name but you mother threatened to make me the god of eunuch"

"Euuuuh, dad!" she made a disgusted face "spare me those kinds of details" but her father just laughed at her. "But why did she have to find herself inside your bedroom. I found out that for Eros' arrows to work when not shot by him the target or one of them must have some _lust _on the other and I know that she succumbed to two arrows while it took you seven to succumb to her charms."

He laughed himself as if he found something funny "but now she don't have to get me pierced to fall for her charms" he said suggestively raising his eyebrows making her blush the same shade of red just like her mother far behind them.

"She destroyed what you had with Annabeth, when you refused immortality for her. You were loyal to her and _we destroyed_ it all." Percy wanted to say something but she hadn't stop yet so he stayed still "I can't understand how Annabeth could still teach me when I'm what remind her that her boyfriend cheated on her. What did she had to do that couldn't wait tomorrow morning" she protested.

"Looks like you know everything about me" he sighed, as the conversation went on she registered that her father looked more and more tired as if he didn't sleep enough. "Then let me tell you some things about your mother." He started to tell her about the first time he met her 'mothers', how Artemis taught him archery by night, how when abducted she refused to assume her true form so that she wouldn't hurt her how she supported humiliation from her abductors, how she kissed him on his quest to rescue her and urged him to save _them_ when he never knew what she meant though her aunt did (?), how she healed him after his quest and how they fell in love." At that revelation she asked him if he wasn't lying but he confirmed her "I really love her or I would've just been doing like your grandfathers and uncles. As for Annabeth, she knows what happened that night; she knows that it was your fault and that I didn't do it willingly that's why she forgave me."

"Maybe it's just because it's not in you to act like that or because you're newly married" she responded with a fierce voice. Then he told her how she fought her father and his wife to keep her daughter with her, how she would make her old hunters 'cross' her path to hunt down some monsters that were not far from Zoë's home he even went as far as to say that she was the one who gave her his old sword Riptide and how she made deep researches on any boy that got a little bit too close to her daughter.

"I never regretted your birth because it is one of the best moments of my life, but I can assure you deeply that Artemis loves you with her whole heart and would've kept you with her forever if there wasn't any other issue than war." Zoë was less and less angry at her mother; she always thought that she was 'dropped' by her mother. She looked over her father's shoulders to see her mother in tears nodding at her muttering countless 'I LOVE YOU' but she quickly turned away, it was too much painful to looked at her mother in that state she was an Olympian for Poseidon's sake.

"But she hit me. Even mom had never hit me. I can't forgive her" she said stubbornly and pouted with her arms crossed in defiance but still on her father's lap.

"And I wasn't happy about it. She will never ever raise her hand on you" there a threatening edge in his voice and Zoë knew that the threat wasn't for her "though you hurt her beyond anything else. I've never seen nor heard of Artemis crying till the day she took you in her arms then today. If she was mortal she would've dead of heart attack because of your words." He glanced at his wife then back at his daughter "you can forgive her but you just don't want to."

She remained silent as she pondered on everything her father said about herself and her mother, she didn't want to admit that she hurt her mother, but her mother too hurt her. She could tell that her father left her alone so that she could meditate on everything though she still was on his lap even though she didn't like it nor her (well she loved her a tiny little bit?) she stood from her father's lap missing the feeling of his chest on her back and his jaw on her shoulder or on the top of her head. She glanced at her father who nodded at her and then went to stand before her mother looking at feet her mother too was looking at her feet waiting for the next tirade of harsh words.

"I'm sorry for _some_ of my words…it's not easy sometimes to be looked at like the daughter of 'the cheating maid' or 'hypocrite maid'" she shrugged off and only looked half sorry about what happened but at least she was ashamed after hearing what her mother did for her.

Artemis wanted to protest or tell her that she didn't look that much sorry but she saw her husband up far behind their daughter negatively shaking his head. She then remembered what he told her earlier _"You must understand that she's getting into her puberty and one of things girls like to do is fighting against their mothers especially if they think that they have a good reason to do." "Just on who's side are you" she asked him. "On the peaceful side" he replied with an innocent smile "but knows that hitting her just putted oil on fire and don't ever do it he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Whatever happens, you MUST apologize." "What?" she screamed at him, her voice was full of anger "How could ask that from me when she's the one at fault" "She just told you a little bit about how she felt and the truth like how most of half-blood feels; and think yourself lucky if your slap hadn't ruin everything"_ they argued for some time in their room and when Percy had tried to embrace her she avoided him she even thought about putting on the couch for the next 8 months but she knew that after 3 months it will be harder for herself so she just dropped it for the moment.

She didn't want to put oil on the fire, so she sighed and looked at her daughter who looked so much like her father, herself but also like some of his siblings especially Alicia.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for not being the mother you needed, I'm sorry for the circumstance of your conception and above everything I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep you with me after your birth. But I want to know you more, I want to be a part of your life if you're willing to let me in."

"Cally Jackson is my mom" the stubborn little girl said though her eyes were shinning.

"Yes but there no law stopping me from being your mother and maybe one day your mom too…" she raised her hand to touch her cheek but Zoë stepped back which hurt Artemis but she hided it from her. "I will take whatever hand you will give me and I promise not to complain but do my best to make you proud." She didn't know that she had been crying while talking to her child she wiped her tears and felt small hands taking her right her than leading her to her husband.

The whole time Percy had been watching his wife and daughter's interaction with great interest, their relationship might not look as his and Sally's but he was sure that there was love between the two though Zoë genuinely hided it from her mother just like Alicia hided from him Artemis' pregnancy. The thought of his sister in this moment wasn't the right time but he couldn't help wondering what would happened if the three girls were together in a same place, he shuddered at the thought _better not think about it_.

"How are my two wonderful girls doing?" the young god of time started to walk towards his wife and daughter with a smug smile, seeing the two of them hand-in-hands warmed his heart.

His daughter crossed her arms on her chest while his wife his wife had her hands on her hips. They looked so much the same except for the eyes and hair colors that it made him laugh.

"You look so much alike" it made the two girls to broke their stances, looking at each other's then shrugs it.

"You did it for too much time Perseus, you should stop it and let it run free" Artemis said seeing the state of her husband who really looked tired. It was only then that Zoë understood the bugging feeling she had during the whole night.

"You stopped time." she said started by what her father did.

"One thing is that you cannot stop time. I only slowed it down to such an extent that feels as if though the time is not moving." The youngest Olympian said kissing his daughter's cheek which made his wife jealous because she couldn't touch their daughter.

"We are sorry my dear. We wanted to meet you before to talk to you but we could not do so. But now the situation was such that this meeting was of upmost importance. I will come to the matter straight away for I cannot keep the time like this for long it drains me and I will have to sleep for hours to replenish my energy."

Urgency was clear in Perseus's voice. "New campers have arrived at your camp one of them without memories." Perseus said and his daughter nodded her head. "They have received a quest and it is of great importance, they must not fail." Before the god of tides could continue Zoë spoke "it's all ok Dad but why are you telling me all this?" beating her husband to it Artemis answered:

"The earth goddess is rising along with her giant children. She wants revenge on Olympians. During the last Titan war it was your father who defeated the Titan of time. It was your father who overthrew the Titans and took over the domain of Time thanks to our grandmother. (Zoë had to fight a frown from her face as she remembered that her parents were cousins.) Kronos was the earth goddess's favorite son. It is obvious that she would want to avenge his death. The evil goddess will try to get to your father. You being his daughter will make you her target. One thing we know is that you are not one of the seven mentioned in the prophecy. Yet you are important for the prophecy to work. You will have to be prepared my dear. The enemy will try to harm you or she might even try to turn you against your own father."

Zoë was overwhelmed by all these information. She looked at her mother and then she could now see the traces of that old woman who had given her the hairpin which was now her sword. Then she turned to her father for some support. For the first time she saw that her father was looking worn. Holding back time was tiring him. Zoë understood that her parents had to leave at the earliest before her father wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

Zoë walked to her father and hugged a happily surprised god. "I will fight her dad. I will hold my ground." Perseus was proud of his daughter.

"I know you will my dear." Artemis saw this and was tearing up. She was happy to see her daughter and tears of happiness were forming in her eyes. Yet she could not stop but be jealous of her husband who got the luxury of hugging their daughter.

"Remember that you my daughter are not a demigod but you are not a god either. You are nymph but closer to a demigod. You have powers like demigod. You have to use them well." Zoë nodded her head. She released her father from the hug and then hugged her mother. Artemis was surprised but returned the hug.

"You will do well my daughter for you are more like your father." Perseus came up to his family and joined them in the hug.

"We will be leaving now Zoë. Your father needs to rest. Go back to your cabin and sleep well." With that both Artemis and Perseus vanished. Zoë found herself in her cabin and also read that the time had started to flow again.


	13. Chapter 13

**HI EVERYBODY, IT'S BEEN A COUPLE OR WEEKS…NO MOTHS I THINK SINCE MY LAST POST. I APOLOGIZED FOR NOT GIVING YOU ANY NEWS OR ANSWERING TO YOUR PM AND POSTS. THESE LAST MONTHS HAD BEEN HARD ON ME WITH A LOT OF SCHOOL STUFFS WHICH DIDN'T REALLY GIVE ME THE TIME TO WRITE ADDED TO THE FACT THAT I HAD A MAJOR BLOCK. I'M NOT ABONDONING THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER WITHOUT AT FIRST TELLLING YOU OR ASKING SOMEONE ELSE TO FINISH IT SO DON'T WORRY THOUGH I REALLY DID CONSIDER DOING SO BUT I HAVE TO CONFESS THAT ALL YOUR WORDS, REVIEWS AND FAVORITS GAVE ME THE STRENGHT TO HOLD ON, SO THANKS TO Y'ALL AND BE SURE THAT YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE GIVING ME THE STREGHNT AND INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I'M BACK AND SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS AS I USED TO DO BACK THEN.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER FIC, DON'T WORRY I'M CURRENTLY WRITING AND I THINK THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO POST TONIGHT OT TOMORROW NIGHT AFTER SCHOOL.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BUDDIES, AND ALL MY BEST WISHES AND POSITIVE THINGS FOR THIS WHOLE YEAR ;)**

**PS:**_**FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER BUT I HAD SOME OTHER THINGS TO DO AND WELL I JUST FORGOT ABOUT THE FIC. I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR ALL MY STORIES (2) SO FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME.**_

**Chapter 13**

The young couple peacefully made it back into their house on Olympus, Artemis watched her husband falling on the couch. She wanted to ask him something but she thought better to let him sleep, she could tell that Percy hadn't hold out time like that since forever but as remembering the last time he did it brought heat on her face making her feel funny. She went in her chamber still thinking about their daughter and took out a book that she had left on her bed, it was about relationships between mothers and daughters; she thought it was funny that she was reading such a book but who would've thought that she would get married and have a beautiful and wonderful daughter; _Too much beautiful for her own good and too much strong willed for our own good_ she thought as she planned on 'checking' on with Aphrodite about all those boys around her because she wanted no stupid boy too close to her daughter because she would rather have her join the Hunt like her aunt or join the vestals though she still not knew yet about Rome.

Fifteen minutes later she heard her husband steering, god's she never understood how he didn't need long hours of sleep…well except when she laid against. She couldn't hold herself back anymore and went to see him. She found him stretching without his shirt on and she lost her thoughts at the sight. She had seen him bare chest countless times but it stills had the same effect on her and she loved it.

"Like what you see Mrs. Jackson? Want me to show you more" he asked her with a teasing smile on his lips and she nearly said "yes" as she blushed scarlet but she miraculously was able to stop herself and gather her thoughts.

"Will you be leaving soon? Do you really have to see him tonight, can't you wait for another day?" she hopefully asked him buying some time before going for the real subject.

"You know I can't Art (the only other way she had allowed him to call her as it sounded sexy and good the way he said it) it's been too long since the last time I saw him and I have to check on the little ones." She thought that it was better for them to talk now even if he had to leave soon.

"Do you love me Perseus?" she asked him earning her a quizzical look from him.

"Why do you ask? Is it about what Zoë said, you shouldn't put too much heart in it."

She negatively shook her head "just answer me please" she urged him.

"Damn it Artemis, how can you ask me something like that after 14 years of us being married to each other. I do love you and if I didn't I would've walked away as soon as Zoë was born or do what the other gods are good at doing."

"And I wouldn't stop you as I swore, but it would nonetheless be painful" she whispered the last part though her husband heard it. He walked to her and hugged her making circles on her back with his middle finger as she always liked him doing it to her.

"What is wrong Artemis, why now after all these years? You know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt you especially by going after other women."

"I know but it doesn't stop me from feeling insecure whenever I see all these women around you" she raising her head from his chest, she looked at his beautiful eyes remembering the first time she hazardously saw the scrawny little boy along with the daughter of Athena by his side on Olympus. They just had given back Zeus' lightning bolt preventing a war. She had looked at the little boy being cheered on by some immortals and he had looked lightly scared but really embarrassed by all the attention when she had expected him to show off or to be proud of his accomplishment. But now he was a man, not any man but her man; a strong, beautiful and sexy husband who was the father of her only child but soon not only of one child.

She looked away because she couldn't stand to see the answer in his eyes when he would answer to her. "Do you still love Annabeth?" she whispered with a hint of fear and anxiety in her voice. She felt him tense in her hands, "You know, I heard you talking about her with Zoë and even I could tell that there still was affection and longing in your voice." She didn't want to accept it but she always feared that she slept with her shadow by her side.

"Did you expect me to feel nothing about her when things were cut from us by a bullet? I won't lie to you, yes I still love maybe as much as fifteen years ago, her death tore something from me, something from my soul and heart but I do assure you that I love you with my whole being. You can't expect somebody to stop loving a dead friend or lover…" the word was barely pronounced, almost whispered but she nonetheless heard it and it did tingle her whole being "…just like you can't stop loving Zoë Nightshade even though you must have been prepared to her death for thousand years. But you have nothing to worry about her as…she's dead." he said it with finality, sadness and understanding.

"I know but what if she was to choose rebirth in ten or twenty years or sooner than that, what would happened to us then." She saw a flash of hope in his eyes but it quickly disappeared as he wanted to say something but stopped him "no let me continue, after our anniversary last year I went to see Aphrodite and Eros, and…" she blinked back her tears as her voice became too thick for her to talk.

"And what did you found out?" he asked her cupping her cheek. There was love, interrogation, and compassion in his eyes. She could stand lying to him but the truth hurt her already.

"We found out that each time Annabeth was supposed to remain a maiden, in service for her mother… she always fell in love with you even though you always had been human back then. Percy, your life and hers had always been bounded into a not, she's your _true _soul mate while I have none and was destined to be alone for the rest of my life…" and then her voice cracked, her tears were freely running on her cheeks.

Seeing his wife crying like that made him understand that this knowledge hadn't help her these last months and seeing daughter fighting against her, supporting Annabeth, had hurt her more than he had expect.

"Oh my moon" he hugged her as she cried on his shirt.

"Please don't leave me. I wouldn't stand being alone again, I don't want to lose you Perce I love you too much. I'm willing to share you with her, with any women as long you stay by my side. Don't leave me please; I will whatever you want me to do, just don't leave me alone, please…"

"Please don't cry my deer; I can't stand seeing you like that, I'll always be by your side" he said kissing her forehead.

"But for how long" she managed to say through her sobbing, but her husband kissed her deeply putting all his love and passion in and she responded with the same way ending up with her tears on their lips.

"As long as you shall want me by your side" he managed to say after parting his lips from her for 5 seconds then kissing her again.

"Then…" kiss "…stay fo-forever..." kiss "no matter what happens…" kiss "…or you do" she said as she tore his shirt and him did the same with her chiton. Soon all their clothes were on the ground and they found themselves in their room expressing their love and passion for each other.

XX Hours later, Percy woke up on his bed he felt a warm body next to him, he turned his head to see his wife's peaceful face, he caressed her cheek and she unconsciously smiled he could tell that she was happy and rested after all that happened this day from her fight his their daughter to her insecurities about Annabeth's return but also about all those female immortals around him. Being the regent of a big sea as the pacific isn't as simple as he first thought and he didn't have any other choice than getting along then working with those many sea goddesses including the other immortals.

"_Please don't leave me. I wouldn't stand being alone again, I don't want to lose you Perce I love you too much. I'm willing to share you with her, with any women as long you stay by my side." _She must be really be scared if someone as possessive as her was willing to share him though he didn't like the thought nor seeing her beautiful face torn by fear, pain and anxiety. But that Annabeth might be coming back? Some deepest part in his heart and mind rejoiced at the thought that Annabeth would once live again, that he would be able to touch and kiss her. But he quickly shut this part and kept on caressing her face and how she would frown whenever he paused.

Now he understood why she never liked leaving him alone at Pearl City just like she was always tensed when there. But more importantly he understood her bad moon thought he expected her to be pregnant but it seemed like it wasn't the case. He decided to leave by now and come back before she wakes up.

"I will soon be back Arty, just wait for me" he rose and cleaned himself before putting some clothes and disappeared in vapor.

Percy appeared in the Massachusetts; he stood before the front door then magically opened it without making any noise. He already knew were his legs were taking him to, he glanced at the various and numerous pictures of a little family composed of a young woman in her middle thirties or late, you could tell that she was strong with broad shoulders. She had brown hard eyes and dirty blond hairs, there was no picture of her alone; either she was with a man with blond hair and blue eyes or with two children of the same age, a boy and a girl. The boy had green eyes and brown hair while the girl had blue eyes and sandy blond hairs just like the man beside the woman. Though they looked different, you could tell that they were siblings and the mischief in their eyes only confirmed it though it looked stronger in the girl's eyes. The woman's eyes were always softer when beside the children and her position always was protective of them as if expecting a sudden attack.

Percy headed straight for the stairs, he climbed them slowly not wanting to rouse anyone but also his mind was still thinking about everything that happened this night, well it was almost morning by now but he cleared his mind when he reached the of the room he wanted to enter, he paused and glanced at the door at his left that was at the far end of the corridor but he also glanced at the other doors feeling a little bit observed. He slowly opened the door and as soon as it was opened he saw the two children, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even though they had their own bed and that their mother encouraged them to sleep in their own beds, they both were on the same bed and Perseus guessed that the boy had joined his sister _probably because she had a nightmare and was scared_ he thought watching them. The girl was curled into a fetal position with her head almost on his chest while the boy had a protective hand on his sister's shoulder. The god took a step to get closer but a tip of a celestial bronze spear stopped him.

"One more step and I swear by Ares' name that I'll tore your neck with it." A female voiced growled hidden in the darkness near the door "now tell me what you are doing in m house in my children's bedroom before I impale your head on the spear" the female whispered so that the child wouldn't rouse from their sleep but there was an edge in her voice that said that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. The young god sighed, it looked like his friend didn't recognize that he was the intruder but as there was no light he understood her situation.

"Would you really impale an old friend coming for a visit, daughter of Ares" he said.

"No friend of mine comes so early before the morning for a visit. Neither would he get into the house while it's closed then sneaked in the chamber of my children trying to not make any sound"

"You children of Ares are all bear-headed" it was all he could say to make her understand who her visitor was.

"By the gods Prizzy, what are you doing here" she asked lowering her weapon but not releasing it. She took two steps back then lightens the room; it only was a little lamp so that the light wouldn't disturb the kids' sleep.

"It's lord Perseus to you mortal" the god said with a stern voice. There was a deafening silence in the room, only the children's snores were heard. The two adult faced each other and then cracked into fits of laughs. They were so loud that Perseus motioned at his friend to calm down before they would wake the children.

"So bear head, you look like on the edge. How come you're now sleeping in their room armed for war?" He asks her once he settles himself on a little chair beside his friend's.

"Yeah, I'm so worn out. Those kids are little monsters, worse than their own parents. Raising them alone is harder than I thought…" she trailed; Perseus understood that she was thinking about her late fiancé who died along with their unborn baby few days before their marriage. Even though Clarisse helped him accepting Annabeth's death, it was her baby' and younger brother's deaths that got them closer. He was the one who made her join the Amazons for few months until she left them to hunt down monsters alone by herself for 2 years, Perseus ended it by bringing her two children; the unexpected twins of Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll. After monsters attack, they thought they had killed the young couple but Katie survived more or less, thought her brain stopped working her heart didn't, that's when Percy felt that she was pregnant and took her body at Atlantis where her 'life' was sustained until the babies' birth and then they stopped her heart as she had already been in Elysium when brain died. Thanks to Nico he had been able to contact Katie's ghost and informed her that she was pregnant and that her heart was still beating. He then explained what he planned and she accepted without second thought and she was the one who proposed him to give then to Clarisse and Chris which he did.

The two lovers came back together to raise them; and for five years everything was nice until Chris' death when monsters attacked them, but that day it wasn't only Chris who died their little Charlie Rodriguez they had worked harder to conceived died he too, killed by a dracaena that none saw where it came from. Since then Clarisse became a little bit paranoiac when it came to her children. They were closed friends and Perseus was the children's patron and their 'uncle' as they called him.

Percy put his hand on her shoulder after a rather long silence he broke it.

"Chris and you are their parents, Katie and Connor might have conceived them but you're their parents, their mom and dad. The one they want to make proud and the one they will run to when hurt."

"Since when did you know so much about children Prissy" she said after he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Well I kinda have a daughter me too, though she's way older than yours and so much stubborn"

"And you're the one to complain? You had always been stubborn so now it's your turn to live hell" she then laughed heartily. She glanced at her children and smile "now that I think about, we never thanked you for bringing them to us, though it's too late for Chris to do the same" she whispered the last part but he was able to hear it.

Like usually Percy felt uncomfortable with compliments and gratitude though it wasn't as easy to see like back then but Clarisse was grateful that godhood hadn't changed his personality.

"He already did, and as I told him there is no need to thank me. You're wonderful parents for them and that is enough to me." he said which startled her, she gave him a questioning glare and he just smiled at her "you was too much into taking care of them that you didn't see it but it happened when they were two."

There was another silence in the room as the two adults looked at the peaceful children before them.

"Tell me why you are now sleeping in their room ready to battle Sparta."

"It's to protect them. Something or I would say _someone_ has been hunting us down Perce, all the councilors during the Titan war II had been killed and most of their seconds too. The last ones still alive are: you, Nico, Miranda, Lou, Travis, and I. Travis is broken and the rest had been killed by monsters working together." She looked at him right in the eyes "it hadn't happened since the last war."

"A mother had been awoken by her sons' demise. She's taking care of all the veterans, those who led their siblings against her children."

"So what is Z-" he cut her by putting his hand or her mouth.

"Don't say the name if you don't want a demonstration of what paranoia can do to your house" he released her once she nodded.

"He closed the _mountain _and forbade us to have any contact with y'all, but some of us know how to go against orders without getting caught. We're taking actions of our own." He said cautiously avoid o say Olympus so that no god would feel him and Clarisse quickly understood what he was talking about.

She smiled at him shaking her head "you'll never change Prissy. Even now you're still sneaking and going against orders" she looked at the girl who moved closer to her brother while he tightened his arm on her. "You should be watching your daughter because _that _mother will try to get to you and the best way to do it is to hurt Zoë."

"Yeah I know, Artemis and I already warned her but I know that she's too much like me which for now is a good thing. But nonetheless she has friends and family which shall be able to help her if necessary which won't be the case for us because the other guy is watching her mother and I carefully with special attention."

"You know I can help after all Thalia and I are her godmothers though it's been a long time since I last saw her. Do you remember their show in kinder garden with her playing Andromeda? Too much funny for us, but it wasn't the same for Poseidon and Artemis of course." They both laugh remembering it the only one who didn't know of their presence was Zoë herself.

"First you must protect your own family Clarisse."

"She too is my family Perseus, don't you dare forget that." She replied angry at his comment. Seeing that he words had hurt her, the young god had no other choice than apologizing.

"I know that too well Clarisse, I'm sorry if my words hurt you. She's also your family as much as your children are mine too." the woman nodded "but I want you to protect these kids first, Zoë knows that at first sign of danger she has to jump into any form of water closed to her but they don't." he said indicating the twins.

"Oh please do you think that I would hesitate to drop them into the sea? Every time we're on the beach the number of dolphins and sharks quadruplet but never one of the sharks attack. I even spotted some playing with the twins. Once at school they said that I allowed them to play with sharks, well I had to go at school and say that they were toys and balloon I would put into the sea for them, but those kids had the nerve once to go play with them on school visit at sea." She laughed recalling the headmaster telling her that her children were lucky to have stayed among five sharks over two hours without being chewed while the teachers ran for their own life. Later she had to say to the children not to play with sharks when other people were around. "Your 'guards' must be more discrete or they will be hunted by coast guards" she once again laughed as he nodded at her.

"I have to go now" he said standing.

"Why don't you stay? They had been asking for you for a long time. They will be disappointed to know that they missed you" she said with a little sadness in her voice.

The god went to the children and touched their faces "don't worry I will be there for breakfast but for now I have to see their uncle." He looked at his friend "and you have to sleep you look tired, don't worry nothing will enter here" she wanted to protest but he waved his hand sending her into a dreamless sleep. With that he disappeared in a flash.

The god appeared into CHB he looked before him to find out that he was before cabin #6, he stood there looking at it remembering all the time he would get in there or just stand where he was expecting his best friend to come back _"…your life and hers had always been bounded into a not, she's your true soul mate_…" he remembered his wife's words but before he could dwell on it he saw a shadow comes out of Hades' cabin the person halted when _she_ saw him but then ran into Demeter's cabin. A shadow appeared behind him he knew who it was.

"So Miranda is still sneaking into your cabin then comes out before Chiron would wake" he said. Everybody knew that most of times Chiron waked at 5 am which also was the time Dionysus would come back from Olympus.

"Yo cousin, how are you doing" Nico asked clapping Percy on the back.

"Don't try to elude my question _Nicholas_" he said knowing that his cousin never was fond at the way his girlfriend used to call him. Indeed Miranda had told her mother and father that her boyfriend's name was Nicholas so that Demeter wouldn't turn Nico into corn or feed him with cereal (which he already had to do each time he visited his father to avoid her annoying the two of them) until he would die from an overdose of it.

"Come on man, you're annoying. Yes it's her and we have no choice with Chiron's rules and curfew there is no over way around."

"Then marry her if you want to make it easier for the two of you" the god said.

"I planned to do it…but I'm scared of it Perce and I know that she too is afraid of it. She can't stop herself from thinking about her sister, and with that _goddess_ hunting us down, she's afraid that I might die on my way to my father and stay there forever…" he trailed.

"You can just get engaged and then get married 2 or 4 years later" he glanced at his cousin who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Yes you're right though her mother would rather cut her tongue than seeing another one of her daughters getting married to some 'shady dude who doesn't eat enough cereals' as she sweetly refers to us."

The two cousins then laughed together but they made sure not to be loud enough, it felt great because lately they hadn't have the time to see each other but more importantly to laugh together especially with it was on a god's behalf.

"So you're here for your daughter?"Nico asked once he stopped laughing, he saw his cousin's eyes unconsciously going at cabin #3. "Oh you're still thinking about your old cabin?"

"No I'm not here for her; we had talked few hours ago. And no I'm not missing my old cabin, it's because she decided to sleep in that cabin."

"Oh so you're worried that Poseidon would do something to her? Don't worry uncle isn't that type."

"I'm not worried about her security but about what she might found in that cabin." Nico understood that it was better to avoid what was in that cabin because he already had an idea about it. "You're here for Travis then."

"Yeah it's been a long time since I last saw him."

"You should also take timer to say hi to Grover, he's been missing you. About Travis, why don't you just tell him about his nephews, it might help him because there hadn't been a real change in him since the last time you know." But the god negatively shook his head.

"He wouldn't be able to take care of them without even thinking about protecting them. If it was the case the children's grandparents would've told him but it isn't the case." He paused looking around to register the changes that happened here since the last time.

"What about Lana and her friends?"

"Oh they are still doing fine; it seems like your wife helped them with Enceladus. She contacted me just after their fight."

The god nodded he had figured it out that Artemis was the one who helped the little company to fight the giant because of the commotion I brought between Zeus and her."So she remembers you." He said after leaving his thoughts aside.

"No but she got the feeling that she knows me though she can't remember when and where. Persephone and Hera are playing a dangerous game, but who would've thought that those two women could associate themselves." To which Percy nodded then they parted their way as Percy joined Travis in the back of Hermes' cabin.

Once he finished talking with Travis it was already morning and he worried about the thousand words he's wife was going to say at him for leaving her alone in their bed in the middle of the night. As the perspective of seeing his wife now didn't really enchant him, he decided to go back at Clarisse's house and see the children. Once he got there he found out that the children were already awaked save for their mother who they had painted the face with some silly and childish drawings. The kids greeted him warmly, asking him thousands of questions about where he was, how he got into their house without having the keys, he told them that their mother expected him early in the morning to surprise them but it looked like she forgot about his coming. They made toasts and pancakes for breakfast and Clarisse founded them on the table eating and giggling whenever they looked at her; she only found later that her face was painted while asleep. She chased the kids in the whole house still unable to catch any them when her friend was only laughing. In the end she had to swear (while panting) that she would hurt or ground them if they stop hiding, she accepted by growling. Later before afternoon, the young god left the little family to join his wife; he found her still asleep in their room which brought him a smile. He sat on the bed just above her belly and caressed her hair and he was pleased to see her react to his action with a smile.

The next day Chiron observe to changes: first Travis looked better and even went as far as volunteer for some activities with his siblings or just over campers which pleased Chiron and warmed his heart, seeing him almost like back then. The other change was about cabin from which Zoë came out, at first he didn't seem to notice but it wasn't the case for the girl's mother. She noticed that Zoë was more relaxed than usually but there was a lot more determination and proud in her eyes and she carried her head higher if possible it was harder to notice but she did change. Seeing her that way and judging by the cabin she came out from, Calypso understood that something had happened to her last night: probably a visit from Poseidon and Perseus because she felt the presence of the last one in camp.

Chiron noticed from the next days that Zoë was training harder than she used to especially with the powers she had from her grandfather. When she wasn't training she would have more fun with her friends and animals or would just sit and meditate as Annabeth had taught her. Now she sat on the ground with her feet inside the lake, some fishes were nudging at her feet teasing her or trying to have their attention but she pretended not feeling nor seeing them, didn't they understand that she was playing them.

Not so far from her, three naiads were talking among themselves giggling whenever they looked at her or would just shake their hands at her which she would answer the same. She was sure that they were talking about her parentage but it no longer disturbed her nor did it shame her, she was proud of her parents who ever they are though she wouldn't admit it to her mother. Since that eventful night, she had been having a lot of dreams some of them were about her father in company of two twins which made her wonder if she had siblings her father didn't told her about and if his father had cheated on her mother like she first assumed but she remembered that sometimes assuming things was never good and if her father had other children he would've told her but it didn't stop her from wondering who they were. There was also that taunting voice that gave her dark thoughts whenever it showed her father with some unknown children when his only daughter was alone; but the voice underestimated her will that she had inherited from her parents. And there were also the wonderful moments she would have with her grandfather Poseidon, showing and teaching her the wonders of the sea. Plus the dreams about her mother reading a book to have hints on how to work their relation as those in which a tall and beautiful redheaded woman sang her lullabies.

Between all those dreams she barely saw Annabeth but she was grateful that her teacher always listened to her nonstop complains without being bored or stopping her. When she had told her about the collar and the plans her father had about them, she saw so much longing and sadness in Annabeth's eyes along with few tears that she stop from falling, seeing her that way ached her heart but not as much as before because she knew that Annabeth was the one who made her father move on without guilt and she welcomed her here to teach her; and she was grateful for her sacrifice. She asked her to describe how the collar was, which she did and her father's wise girl drew it on a paper. Annabeth warned her about the poisonous voice telling her of a half-blood turned rogue like that without revealing his identity just like she told her that the Crooked One did the same with her father but the guy was too much crazy to be broken hinting that his daughter might even be crazier that's why she was teaching her. When she told her about the tall and beautiful redheaded woman, Annabeth was puzzled admitting that she didn't know about though Zoë felt like she had seen the woman some were though younger but where? She couldn't tell.

Lost in her thoughts and little game of hide and seek with fishes she didn't notice Chiron along with her mother coming to see her about her recent activities. She just felt sooth hands tenderly wrapping themselves around her shoulder with a chin atop of her head. She tensed at the contact but relaxed once she recognized the wonderful smell of her mom, automatically tightening her hands on hers. The old centaur looked at their interaction with a small smile and he still couldn't believe that the scrawny little he had trained back then had turned into a man and a father of a promising little girl who now he trained. He hit the ground with his hooves drawing their attention.

"Zoë dear, these last days you had completely changed your schedules and you seem to enjoy camp more than at first and even training more than I can remember ever seeing your father. Mind sharing with me what made you change?" he asked her looking right into her eyes.

"Yes I too wanted to know it" her mom added. The girl just sighed and then shrugged before looking at her father's old mentor knowing they would expect answers.

"I have inherited not only the Olympians' enemies but also my father's which makes me the half-blood with the biggest number of enemies whether monstrous or immortals. I talked with dad and mother few days ago, along with grandpa P they made me understand and see things differently including about myself." At the last part she gave her mom a light smile. The centaur nodded but was a little bit disturbed by the way the girl called her grandsire _they probably have met_ he thought.

"That's why you're…cool, as you young people say it nowadays" Calypso said to which the girl nodded.

As if reading her father's old mentor's worries and questions, she added: "Don't worry Chiron, grandpa P encouraged me to get into his cabin whenever I feel like it and he doesn't mind me calling him 'grandpa P'."

Chiron was startled by the god's choice but quickly understood that Poseidon most likely was happy for having once again a mortal granddaughter that he could spoil as he usually did with the last ones; but also because he was the coolest with Hades among the big three.

"I think that I should be teaching you Latin."

"Latin?" the girl asked startled, "what use will it be when we're going on a war." She asked and could see the startled look in her mom's eyes as in the centaurs.

"What war are you talking about, dear, there is no more war since the last one when your father defended Olympus" he said nervously "and beside, you father was also taught Latin and he found it _really useful _few years later."

"I know that we'll have to fight dad and Art-mo-mother told me so. And that I might on her high list because what dad did 14 years ago." She said it looking at the centaur right in the eyes. "She'd been invading my dreams taunting me, it's Ga-" she started to say the name but her mom clapped her hand on her daughter's mouth stopping her from uttering the name of the fearful goddess.

"Never say her name, never. Do you hear me?" Calypso said with a light hint of fear in her voice. Even thought she thought that she was able to remain calm, her daughter perceived her fear and worry especially with the part about the goddess invading her dreams. Zoë wondered how her grandma did whenever her father went on dangerous quests, Sally ever knew the risk her son had been taking? _Even if she's strong, dad probably never told her the whole truth_ she thought, _unfortunately for me, my whole family is full of gods who will always know about my quests and failures_. She shuddered at the thought? Not wanting to lose her mood she changed her thoughts "don't repeat what your father told you to anyone else or their will be panic among the children."

The centaur nodded at the woman's word and Zoë swore that she wouldn't share what she knows with anybody but she could see that Chiron was disturbed and lightly relieved that her parents told her about what was coming after them. Though he was surprised that the girl didn't panic when she learned about the foe when he expected her to be scared to hell, the little girl accepted the threat and took it like challenge preparing herself for what is to come.

"Is it really important for me to a dead language only used by monks and priests?" she asked Chiron. But it was her mother who answered to her question without faking.

"Honey" she started as she held her daughter closed to her as if afraid that she would disappear and lost her forever "you _will _need it later. Beside it's a part of you inheritance, trust me."

After that they didn't asked her any question, the mother kissed her daughter's brow then forehead before going with Chiron, leaving the little ponder on what they said. They were all expecting the return of those on their quest, as it should've been over by now.

After their 'little' conversation and probing on it for gods know how much time, Zoë went to visit her friends; some of them were in the middle of their activities along with their siblings whom she preferred not to disturbed. Her feet took her to cabin #6 to see how Kim was doing she couldn't help herself than stare at the cabin wondering how much it had changed since her father's and Annabeth's time. She knocked on the door to find herself face to face with a blond girl in her early twenties who _almost_ looked like Annabeth with the blond hairs and eyes color; those calculating grey eyes analyzed her for a moment but seeing that Zoë wasn't disturbed nor scared of those eyes (she's used to Annabeth's which she think are scarier when in the middle of a fight).

"Percy Jackson's daughter. Of all of places, I didn't expect to see you here." The woman said looking at the female version of Percy standing before her. _Oh gods, I hope it's not another girl with a crush on my father_ "how can I help you, sea spawn."

Zoë was startled by the way she had call her; she almost jumped on her when she realized that there wasn't rude tone in the woman's voice. "Pardon?" was all she could stutter still buzzed by the reception; which made the older girl rolls her eyes, and Zoë could see that it was the same way Annabeth did whenever she acted too much like her father.

"It's the way mom used to refer to your father when he dated my sister" she looked at the little girl's eyes to see if she understanding her and she was pleased that it was the case "even though Annabeth never liked it and always showed it, mother never stopped which I suspect she enjoyed. And when we learned about it, the whole cabin also started to refer at him the same just to get under Anna's skin which always worked." The woman grinned at her when she talked about the last part with a lost and happy look in her eyes. Zoë couldn't help but grin back at her, but the woman's eyes were slowly overwhelmed by sadness. And Zoë understood that she must have been one of the youngest in their cabin back then and most likely closed to Annabeth.

"The two of you were closed" she asked and the older girl's eyes came down on her.

"I was the youngest back then, and Anna always took care of me from the day I arrived here to the day she left us. I don't remember a day she wasn't there for me nor a night she wouldn't take me in her arms before sleeping to avoid me nightmares." There was a pause as none moved or talked for a minute. "I'm happy that Percy was able to move on. I was afraid that he would die when he collapsed that day or do something harsh once he would wake up as many of us thought. Fortunately he did the right thing and I'm happy for me. But you're not her to listen to sad sorry, wanna see Kim?"

Zoë just nodded unable to talk, Danielle didn't register that what she had say had a big effect on the little girl before here as she walked into the cabin. Those few little words had warmed Zoë's heart blasting her fear about her dreams and a certain goddess. She walking in following Danielle, as she passed by she found an empty bunk in the girls' side of the cabin which also was the first one. The bed was neatly done and the desk cleaned with pencils and architecture books in order onto it. There were pictures on the desk and wall beside it: some show a little Annabeth along with the girl Thalia and a boy who looked like a son of Hermes, then Annabeth still with the boy though they both were older, and then there was pictures of herself taken when she was concentrated or lost in her thoughts, pictures of two little boys, a man who looked like her, pictures of her cabin mates, pictures of her and Thalia only, few of campers before Empire State Building though they were of different time and some showed a destroyed background. And then pictures of her and her father after their first quest, one with Grover as the other without him. Then the 3 of them with a Cyclops the rest were their first pictures as a couple and she prefer not to dwell on those afraid of the pain and shame she might feel.

"That was her bunk and her desk. We changed nothing since the last time she ordered her things." Prue's voice said behind startling her, and then she walked away calling Kim's name, telling her about Zoë.

Zoë found Kim lying on her bed reading a book; they talked for half an hour until Zoë said that she had enough of seeing her moping around. She forced her out of her bed and took her out of her cabin. First they went to see Rachel to know if there was any kind of news from the gods or of Damian's whereabouts through her dreams, when they learned that there was nothing they left, remembering that her mother had taught that taking care of flowers helped easing your worries and kept them at bay, she took her much older friend to help Calypso planting flowers after that they visited the stables but not for the pegasi, they looked for the hellhound and Kim was relieved that it wasn't there until Zoë remembered that the hellhound must around her father's cabin and she hadn't thought of it because she had been sleeping in Poseidon's.

They headed for her father's cabin and to pass time Kim asked her why she had been sleeping in Poseidon's cabin instead of Perseus' or Artemis'. Zoë reluctantly told her that she didn't have the best relationship with her mother as it was more or less based on anger-guilt-fear-misunderstandings-nervous around each other so didn't want her to burst into the cabin that's also why she stopped sleeping in her father's cabin because he might allow his wife to get in.

"Beside grandpa allowed me to sleep in there and its sea connection is the same as in dad's cabin." She added to her friend. Kim felt that Zoë wasn't fully open with her and that there were some kind of clash between her friend and her mother. But she couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of her because she never was over than 3 times in contact with her mother even if it would only be arguing. She was sure that Zoë had probably even met her two parents few days ago as she was aware of the changes in the girls habits and actions, and what made her feeling even more jealous was that the girl was in contact with her grandfather Lord Poseidon, _then would it be Zeus himself_? Thinking about the king of the gods made her remember about her own lost boyfriend. Before she could ask Zoë if she knew something a trunk jumped on them or precisely on Zoë. Kim screamed, scared to hell to only see that it wasn't a trunk but a hellhound that had landed on her friend. She had heard about a hellhound being in camp most of the time with Nico or Grover but seeing it was something different. She took out her dagger and cursed herself for not bringing her magical spear but before she could strike at the monster, she heard her friend laughing under the beast and calling it _Mrs. O'Leary_? Which was some lack of originality to her or too much of it.

Once Zoë managed to calm her pet, she explained to her friend how she became her 'owner' since it belonged to her father who few years ago had given her through is friend Grover the responsibility to take care of her. When she told her that the 'dog' first belonged to a son of Athena who she had founded lately to be Daedelus the same guy who had built the famous labyrinth. Then Zoë told her how her father along with his future girlfriend Annabeth Chase had met the infamous son of Athena. Kim was pleased to learn more about her sister's adventures and she was sure that Zoë knew a lot more about her which embarrassed her and heated her jealousy; the Zoë told the story you might believe that she was there or someone who lived it told her but she was certain that it wasn't Perseus because all the people of cabin 6 who had met him knew that he wasn't talkative about his lost love except to a bunch of very little girls and all in their cabin saw her as a model role. Listening to the story she found out how the oracle was known for her powers but it also made her forget all her sadness and worries on her boyfriend's disappearance just like the whole day did after running into shadows on the hellhound's back. By the end of the day, both girls were tired with sore tights, backs, butts and jaw for laughing too much. They each went into their cabin and had dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**HI EVERYBODY, IT'S BEEN A COUPLE OR WEEKS…NO MOTHS I THINK SINCE MY LAST POST. I APOLOGIZED FOR NOT GIVING YOU ANY NEWS OR ANSWERING TO YOUR PM AND POSTS. THESE LAST MONTHS HAD BEEN HARD ON ME WITH A LOT OF SCHOOL STUFFS WHICH DIDN'T REALLY GIVE ME THE TIME TO WRITE ADDED TO THE FACT THAT I HAD A MAJOR BLOCK. SCHOOL HAD BEEN GOING CRAZY AND I JUST HAVE FINISHED SOME OF MY EXAMS BUT STILL ON THE HOOK SO DON'T BE TOO HARD ON AND ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO SAY THAT ALL YOUR WORDS, REVIEWS AND FAVORITS (EVEN AFTER 2 OR 3 MONTHES WITHOUT POSTING) GAVE ME THE STRENGHT TO HOLD ON, SO THANKS TO Y'ALL AND BE SURE THAT YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE GIVING ME THE STREGHNT AND INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I'M BACK AND SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS OR A MONTH AS I USED TO DO BACK THEN.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ DEMIGOD PREDATOR, I'M CURRENTLY WRITING AND FINISHING THE CHAPTERS (YES MORE THAN 2) SO WATCH OUT FOR IT THIS WEEK AND THAT'S FOR SURE.**

**PS:**_**FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER BUT I HAD SOME OTHER THINGS TO DO AND WELL I JUST FORGOT ABOUT THE FIC. I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR ALL MY STORIES (2) SO FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME.**_

**Chapter 14**

"You have been monitoring their dreams for a while now. Even though you sense the earth goddess sending them dreams you are not trying to stop them. Instead you are sending them dreams of your own. Why?" Artemis questioned her husband. Perseus was the only god Zeus could not put tabs on. Being able to slow down time whenever a demigod needed to be contacted by his godly parent, it was done through Perseus. All the gods approached Perseus for help when they wanted to send some information or some warnings to their children. Perseus was monitoring the dreams of the seven of the prophecy. Due to the rules of no contact Zeus had made no other god could go around doing the job. Perseus looked at his wife who was sitting beside him on their bed in their room.

"If I try to stop those dreams the dirt lady will know that I am interfering she might try to harm those kids. To help them to make the right decision I send them a dream of my own making. No matter how much I hate that goddess her plan is our only hope in this war. Beside, the fates wouldn't be pleased if I'm interfering too much which might be the case if I was to block the dreams." Perseus kept on monitoring them until he let out a deep breath.

"The only relief so far is that they have not tried to send our daughter any dreams. I have been monitoring her dreams for a long time now. What surprises me is that unlike me she does not get any dreams which suck."

The moon goddess raised her eye brow "You want her to get dreams which are scary?"

Perseus immediately corrected himself "no, no. I don't want her to have scary dreams but she does not get dreams like her friends do. That just surprises me."

"Percy, Zoë is not exactly a demigod, well not _wholly _a demigod. She's not getting dreams like demigods do not surprise me." The goddess now assumed an angry expression "but I don't understand why you allow the architect's ghost to speak to Zoë? I don't see her as a good influence on my daughter."

Percy was spared from answering that because Apollo chose the very moment to come to see them. They felt his presence and the he appeared in front of them.

"Hi, sis. Hey B.I.L" Apollo looked cheerful.

"Apollo, there is a door to get in my house and never assume to come unannounced in my house especially in the chambers I share with my husband." His sister reprimanded but the god as voluntarily def to her words.

"B.I.L!?" Perseus asked not because he wanted to know but to get away from his wife's enquiry.

"B.I.L means brother-in-law. I sense a haiku coming." Before he could say his exceptional recital Artemis interrupted.

"Look brother I and my husband are busy tonight. Unless you have something important to say I would suggest you leave right now or else you will find yourselves at the receiving end of my arrows." Apollo visibly gulped and Perseus had to try hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of his scared brother-in-law.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to do that. I was here to tell you about a small vision I had. That's all. Take a chill pill sis." The information that Apollo had a vision sparked Perseus's interest.

"What vision did you have Apollo?" he asked and just to match the effect his wife had on her brother he added "make it quick I am getting ideas to help your sister in getting at you." Apollo glared at his sister's husband but started to tell them of his vision.

Both Artemis and Perseus sat with worry clearly on their faces. Apollo had told them about his vision. He had told them that in his vision he saw Zoë on a quest with two others along with her but he could not see a prophecy related to that quest and that there was a Titan on their path. It was like they had to act without the help of the Prophecy. This had both worried for the quest was to happen soon enough but without a prophecy they had no direction to follow and that might lead to a disaster.

"Oh yes, what happened here few days ago, the whole Olympus couldn't sleep because you guys were arguing and just when I started to sleep Artie was screaming. I hope that you weren't hurting her Percy because the only reason why I didn't burst in was because Aphrodite stopped me from doing so few feet from your house."

Apollo was so caught in his 'threat' that he didn't see Artemis blushing deep scarlet while her husband wore a teasing smile at her. During the couple of days after their eventful meeting with their daughter, people had been asking her if Percy had been hurting her and most of the female immortals felt sorry for assuming she was beaten by her husband. There was nothing she could've said to assure them it wasn't true because she couldn't bring herself to say the truth. And when she tried to defend her husband they all assumed that she was acting all like those women beaten by their husband thought the knowing smiles she would have from Aphrodite, Hestia and Eros made her understand that they knew the truth and the one who infuriated her the most was Hera with her smug smile thinking that Percy had finally shown his true color and was mistreating her with pleased the queen of heaven but it all stopped when Eros said the truth of it to one of his lover and the word spread in the whole mountain like a wildfire. And now people especially only gave her "good catch Artemis" whenever they saw her or she would receive jealous eyes even from Hera who always had been jealous of the Jacksons' relationship, tranquility and stability. But now she received smug smiles or hatred from her fellow immortals especially from Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes and Athena who always talked about a young stallion or made comment on it whenever she was in earshot. And now it looked like her brother still hadn't understand what her 'screams' really were about or why she was always blushing whenever people looked at her with knowing smiles.

"No Apollo." He said but seeing the gods glare that showed that he was satisfied but his answer he added "I was just trying to…er- ease some tension from her. But next time I will be less…eager." He finished looking at his wife who was as red as tomatoes and he could feel a shade of flush on his face.

Apollo first looked perplexed but uttering a "Oh" as his face brightened and a knowing smile appeared on his lips "so Artemis was-" he didn't finished when an arrow barely missed his face and he took it as his cue to leave but not before winking at his sister.

"I will kill you once I will be done with him" Artemis said at her husband still blushing and avoiding to look at his face.

"Well thanks, I love you too" Percy said as he embraced her. She tried to fight his embraced but there was no real strength in doing it. Beside those three words always made her feel like a teenager with a sweet inferno in her gut. But then her thoughts went to what her brother had said about their daughter.

"She will find a way. Don't worry." Artemis said trying to reassure her husband but it sounded like she was doing it more for herself than her husband. Percy nodded but kept quiet. Artemis looked at her husband and saw the worry in his eyes. She needed to have him relaxed but she did not know how to accomplish the same. She came up with a small plan of her own and got a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned towards Perseus and then gave his passionate kiss. Perseus was quick to respond and he deepened the kiss. In no time the kiss turned to something which is not narrated to children.

In camp half-blood, it had been a couple of months since James and Samantha 'Sam' and Lana's return from their quest and thanks to them the Olympians had been able to have their council as Demeter had refused to attend to any meeting as long as her daughter hadn't been find so did Hades. Now they officially knew their enemy as the earth goddess along with her children the giants and no one was pleased by it though Zoë had to fake her reaction, but on the other and good way they had been able to figure out where Lana came from and thus where their leader was which was a big shock for the campers to learn that there was another camp. The news only distressed Kim even more as she was scared that her boyfriend might find himself a roman girlfriend.

During all those weeks, Zoë had done her best to help her new friend without forgetting the others. But the more time passed, the more they reported about old campers being attacked outside camp which made quite a lot of families of half-bloods coming back to camp for their safety. One of the families was composed of a woman with her two children. Zoë had found them in the big house as she had been called there by Chiron. The woman was build like a fighter, a wrestler with nasty and scary hard eyes that softened at her sight. Beside her were twins, the same one she had seen in her dreams interacting with her father. They looked between 7-8 years old that looked so much like Sarah, Demeter's daughter except for their warm blue eyes with the mischief in them that reminded her of children of Hermes. At her sight the woman rose from her chair and stood before Zoë towering her before embracing the little girl into a bear lock.

"It's so good to see you again after so long" she said as Zoë tried to understand everything and getting out of the lock. Seeing the girl's puzzled look she presented herself. "I'm Clarisse Rodriguez though I was known here as Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares the only demigod your father feared and also your godmother." She turned her head at Chiron, "god's Percy just dropped us a copy of himself though with a little bit of lady Artemis in her along with that huntress Zoë Nightshade." To which Chiron just nodded.

"What do you mean that you're my godmother?" Zoë asked.

"Well you're not as silly as your father, because if you don't understand the meaning of godmother well I can't help. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing with rosy butt and cheeks…" Zoë flushed at it embarrassed while the children laughed "shut it, you're still rosy butts." She said at them "oh yes then at that play in kinder garden with you in Andromeda which was funny especially your grandpa and mother's faces." She laughed alone recalling how it was while Zoë was trying to assimilate what she heard: her mother along with her father and grandfather had been there at her play in kinder garden and she hadn't been able to see them.

"I saw them with dad." She said nodding at the children behind the woman.

"Children, allow me to introduce you to your cousin Zoë Jackson who's also Uncle Percy's daughter. Zoë these are my children: Silena and Lukas Rodriguez." Zoë hadn't missed the way the children had squealed at the mention of her father's name as they hugged her.

Later Zoë showed her 'cousins' around the camp and the whole time she felt aunt Clarisse's eyes on her watching her every moves and listening to the answers she was giving her children but making sure not to mention anything about gods as Chiron and Clarisse had required. Some people recognized Clarisse and where surprised not only to see her alive but also inside camp but none of them tried to disturb her.

"You explain things the same way Annabeth did?" Zoë heard behind her which made her smile.

"It's because she's my teacher." Seeing the disbelieving look on Clarisse's face, she explain her everything about Annabeth and her frequent visit to her.

"So wise girl is still there." She looked at Zoë in the eyes "I will teach you how to fight with a spear though I think that your mother is better suited for that but unfortunately some old hags my take it as favoritism."

"I would love to" was Zoë's only answer.

Later that day Zoë and Clarisse found themselves in the arena exchanging blows, the girl with her sword and the woman with her spear. Clarisse swore non-stop feeling that even though she hadn't fought a strong opponent since long, there was no way to deny that the little girl was good, there was no doubt that she was Percy's daughter and Annabeth's pupil because she fought as if she was born to do it and might even be stronger than her father at the same age though her inexperience betrayed her as she found herself on her butt, her sword far from hand reach with the tip of a spear on her chest.

"You're good, I wouldn't have expect less from Prizzy's girl and Annie's student but you're still inexperienced when it come to fighting." She said panting "But don't worry, I'm going to correct it" she added with a feline smile and Zoë worried about her safety. Clarisse bought her refreshment and started to ask her about her life beside what she already knew about her. From time to time she would cut her to say that she was there along with her others godmothers or her parents. It was at those moments that Zoë understood that even though they never relive themselves to her, her parents and 'grandpa P' had always been watching over her from far along with her other godmothers that she hadn't yet met but Clarisse was kind enough to give her their names: Thalia which she guessed the goddess of the hunt and the other named Sandra which name she recalled Poseidon or her father had said something and the woman refused to give her other details. During all their talk she could feel the pan and sadness in her voice but her face was always hard and alert; she gave her some embarrassing tips about her father when he was young and Zoë was happy to learn more about it.

"To think that at first we were enemies, I always wanted to gut him but I understood that it was too late after his first quest and now we're friend. It must have started after camp's invasion when he helped me about the chariot" she gave her a small smile as her look was far away before frowning "if you tell him what I said, I'll gut you."

Zoë was startled but the sudden change but just nodding wondering if she really would gut her but deep inside she knew that it wasn't the case but felt at ease beside her.

They continued their activities for the next weeks, Clarisse teaching them how to defend herself with and against a spear after it she would take her cousins and taught them how to flew the 'winged' horse or do some pranks with them. People who knew Percy and Clarisse's always asked her how come Clarisse hadn't gut her yet as she seems to always be at her father's throat. She learned of their quest from Clarisse herself but felt that her godmother wasn't totally honest with her as she was leaving embarrassing parts but fortunately for her Annabeth always supplied her with those parts. Even heir days became harder, Zoë never missed opportunities to be with her pet, her friends, especially the female ones beside Edward and she even befriended Sam and Lana who told her that her mother had help them on their quest but it didn't stop her to also be with her old friends like Kim and Sarah. The girl was grateful of all those days with her knew found friends and family when they received news that the other camp would be attack and that only their help would saved them.

_**NEXT TIME WE'RE GOING TO…Rome.**_


End file.
